Loyalties
by CaptainKai01869
Summary: What happens when technology mixes with great power? Find out in Marina's next adventure when someone she knows becomes a threat to her. *Third story in my main Beyblade series, after "Temptations of Power" and followed by "Russian Future"*
1. Time Goes By Quickly

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Pyro and Venera as they are my OCs. I have permission to use Tari from my friend, Smiffyizdabest. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

**Loyalties**

Chapter 1: Time Goes By Quickly

It has been three years since Marina used Black Zeroth under Boris' orders. Things were going very well for both teams: Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg Bladers.

In Japan, the Bladebreakers had been having fun. Tari was spending a lot of time with Brooklyn, which made him happy. He also felt slightly more at ease because Kai had finally accepted his sister's relationship with the nature blader.

"Tyson, you're getting your edge back." said Max happily as Tyson's Dragoon evaded around Draciel.

"You're still as good as ever, Maxie." said Tyson.

"Keep it up guys. Don't give in." cheered Kenny from the sidelines.

"Galaxy Turbo Twister!" shouted Tyson.

"Gravity Control!" yelled Max.

Their attacks hit each other hard when all of a sudden a green blade came flying out the dish. Tyson won.

"Oh yeah, the beyblading king is back." said Tyson catching his blade then doing a peace sign with his other hand.

"He's back, but still the same as he used to be." said Kai coming over.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Tyson rounding on Kai.

Kenny and Max just chuckled to themselves as they watched something happen that has happened many times before: Tyson ranting on and Kai ignoring him.

* * *

Over in a clearing of trees, Brooklyn and Tari were lying around in the grass. It wasn't something Tari's used to: just lying around; but she liked it because she was with Brooklyn.

"Nothing can go wrong when we're together can it?" asked Brooklyn turning on his side to face Tari.

"I sure hope you're right." said Tari.

"You do look prettier without your face paint." said Brooklyn and touched Tari's cheek with his finger.

"I'm glad you think so." said Tari.

They were about to kiss when Brooklyn's phone rang. Brooklyn sighed as he looked at the display to see who it was.

"It's Marina. I have to answer her." he said as he pressed the green button on the phone.

"_Hey, cous. You okay?_" Marina asked.

"Fine, Marina. I'm a little busy." he answered and looked at Tari who blushed and chuckled.

"_I understand, Brooklyn. You're with your girlfriend. If you want, you can call me back when you've stopped your kissy, kissy time._" answered Marina and even though Brooklyn couldn't tell via phone, he could guess she was smirking at teasing him.

"It doesn't matter, Marina." he said blushing then continued. "Is there anything going on in Russia?"

"_Not really, though me and the guys are planning to visit Japan so I thought I'd let you know._" she said.

"That'll be great. I miss seeing you, cous." he said smiling.

"_Okay, see ya tomorrow, Brookie._" and she was obviously smirking a bit again.

"Yeah, you will. See ya then." he said and hung up.

"That's cool. We better let the others know they're coming." said Tari standing up.

"Okay." said Brooklyn and he stood up too.

"Race you back to Tyson's place." said Tari and she took off with Brooklyn close behind.

* * *

Over in Russia, Marina was with Tala, but instead of lying around in the grass, they were lying in the snow.

"Do you think it'll be possible to get Ian and Bryan to the airport without an argument?" asked Marina.

Tala just looked at her with a look that read "Yeah right" and Marina just chuckled to herself.

Ian and Bryan had been arguing a lot recently. It seemed like there was no reason this time, they just kept arguing.

"At least Spencer can help keep them in line." said Tala.

"Yeah, he can just pick Ian up until Ian stops being childish." said Marina, and Tala smirked.

"Bryan would probably pick Ian up as part of the 'scaring the shrimp' routine he has." said Tala smiling.

They were about to kiss, just brushing each other's lips when…

"Tala, they're at it again!" shouted Spencer, referring to Bryan and Ian.

Tala just sighed and stood up then followed Spencer back to the base.

"_Those two are going to be in so much trouble now. Tala doesn't like to be interrupted in the middle of something._" said Marina to herself with a slight blush.

* * *

The next day, the team left to Sheremetyevo International Airport.

"You better behave yourself, Ian. We don't want trouble." said Tala.

Ian just nodded. He hadn't liked the punishment he had got from Tala the day before: Four hours extra training.

"Same goes for you, Bryan." said Marina.

Bryan looked at her with a scowl on his face, but when she gave him a glare, he looked away. He had also got punishment from Tala, same as Ian: Four hours extra training.

When they all got on the plane, Tala sitting next to Marina, Bryan sitting on his own, while Spencer sat with Ian; the plane took off, destination: Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

In Japan, Brooklyn was a little excited. He hadn't seen his cousin in the last few months and missed her. Kai had agreed, at Tari's insistence, to go to the airport with her and meet them.

"Where are they, Kai? Their flight hasn't been delayed." asked Tari.

"I don't know. I don't even care. I didn't want to come meet them." answered Kai who was standing against the wall, arms crossed.

Tari heard a muffled explosion. She turned to Kai and they both knew it was something to do with Bryan or Ian…or both.

A few minutes later, they showed up. Marina was glaring at Bryan, and Tala had a frown on his face.

"What happened?" asked Tari after greeting Tala.

"Ask the shrimp." said Tala.

Tari turned to Ian who was looking a little scraped for some reason. It was Bryan who answered her questioning look.

"He just said something random and I picked him up to scare him, but then I dropped him on the luggage conveyor belt. He started whimpering and Wyborg reacted."

"Ian, you caused that small explosion with Wyborg. Even when a little scared, you don't release your bit beast inside an airport." said Tari, half frowning but half smirking at the shrimp.

Ian just shrugged.

Tari greeted Marina and Spencer next then Marina noticed Kai.

"How did you get him to come along?" she asked Tari.

"Let's just say I didn't pull any tricks or blackmail him." said Tari and both girls laughed.

Tala and Marina greeted Kai fairly warmly, or as warmly as you can get with Kai, then they all headed off back to Tyson's place.

When they arrived, Brooklyn immediately greeted Marina with a small hug and by the evening, they were all telling the others what had happened in the last few months of not seeing each other. It was a fun reunion.


	2. Someone Never Seen Before

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Pyro and Venera as they are my OCs. I have permission to use Tari from my friend, Smiffyizdabest. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 2: Someone Never Seen Before

In Tyson's back yard, all the bladers: Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg Bladers; were watching a few practice matches. There have been three matches so far, Max against Spencer, Ian against Ray and Kai against Tala. The Blitzkrieg team had won all but one, since Kai had defeated Tala. At the moment was Tyson going against Bryan.

"Come on Tyson, you can do this." cheered Max.

"I know I can, Max. I'm not losing to no Russian." said Tyson, and Bryan frowned at him.

"Falborg, attack." commanded Bryan and the falcon bit beast rose from his blade.

"Taking it up a notch are you? Okay, go Dragoon." shouted Tyson and the blue dragon rose from his blade to face the falcon.

"You don't stand a chance, Tyson. Bryan doesn't take it easy on anyone." said Ian.

"Shut it, shrimp." retorted Tyson and then his blade went spinning right past Bryan's.

"Have you got no sense at all? He did that to distract you." said Kai, even though he was smirking a bit.

"Butt out will ya? This is my battle and I am going to win it my way." said Tyson.

"Now, Falborg. Stroblitz!" shouted Bryan. The falcon powered up to use the attack that was well known for turning air into a weapon.

"Dragoon, Galaxy Turbo Twister!" shouted Tyson, but the Stroblitz sent a beam which cut the twister in half and it faded away.

"This is going to be ugly." said Ray as Tyson panicked slightly.

"Falborg, finish it." said Bryan and his blade sped up towards Tyson's and knocked it flying out the dish.

"Another round to the Blitzkrieg Bladers. There's only one round left now. Marina and Tari, to your positions." said Kenny.

Marina turned towards Brooklyn.

"Are you sure you don't want to get involved?" she asked him.

"No thanks, cous. You go on, but don't take it too harsh on her." he said.

"Brooklyn, you know my style. If Tari decides to be stubborn and hang in, like Kai would, then I have no choice. No true blader changes their style. I promise I won't go too far though." she said and smiled.

She stood opposite Tari at the dish.

"3…2…1…let it rip." said Kenny and the two girls released their blades.

"Hang back and watch her moves, Spiked Tiger." said Tari.

Tari's blade spun in the centre of the dish as Marina's circled it looking for a weak point.

"There. Zeroth, Lightning Flash." said Marina.

Her black blade charged down towards the purple blade and hit it causing sparks.

"Spiked Tiger, Rock Roar." said Tari.

The tiger reared up and roared cracking the dish with her power.

"Get in close and attack." commanded Marina.

Her blade avoided the cracks in the dish and again started hitting Tari's blade and causing sparks.

"Spiked Twister." shouted Tari.

A tornado rose from her blade with Spiked Tiger inside, claws ready to attack.

"Nice one Tar, but it won't stop me. Zeroth, Lightning Flash Beam." Marina shouted.

The golden unicorn rose from his blade and fired an electricity beam into the twister. The twister died away.

"Not good." muttered Tari to herself.

"Attack, Zeroth." said Marina.

The unicorn charged towards Spiked Tiger and his horn scratched against the tiger's chest. Tari gasped as she shared her bit beast's pain.

"Electric Vortex!" shouted Marina.

The black vortex surrounded by golden lightning bolts approached Spiked Tiger.

"Watch it, Marina. You don't want to use so much power in this match." said Brooklyn.

The attack scratched Spiked Tiger up a bit before Tari's blade stopped spinning.

"Well, the Blitzkrieg Bladers win 4-1." said Kenny.

"Tari, are you okay?" Brooklyn asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Brooklyn. My blade is in a worse condition than I am." she answered.

"Sorry about that, Tar. My style makes me a pretty bad blader really." said Marina.

"Forget about it, Marina. I can learn from our battle and be ready for next time." said Tari and she shook hands with Marina.

"Good match, Marina." said Tala.

"Thanks, Captain." said Marina and Tala just smirked.

"You fought well, Tar." said Kai.

"Yeah, but I still need some improvements." said Tari.

"Don't we all?" asked Kai and Tari looked at him in surprise that he had just said that.

They were all about to go inside and relax when they heard Ian shouting.

"Bryan, I haven't got your blade!"

"I know you have it, Ian so stop lying to me." said Bryan.

The others watched amused as Bryan faced Ian.

"Bryan, I would give you your blade if I had it." said Ian.

"No, you wouldn't. I know you, Ian." said Bryan, and Ian started to panic as Bryan glared at him.

"Well…here it is." said Ian handing out the blade.

Bryan took it and checked it over. When his eyes narrowed, Ian ran for it.

"Ian! Get back here!" and Bryan chased after him and grabbed him.

"All right, all right." whimpered Ian and he returned the attack ring which he had removed from Bryan's blade.

"The shrimp will never learn will he, Kai?" asked Tari.

"No, he won't." said Kai.

Bryan dropped the shrimp and went inside with the others. He started work on getting his blade sorted because the weight gear was also a little damaged. Tari also fixed her blade up. When they were done, the rest of the day was spent relaxing. They better enjoy it while they can…

* * *

Over in Tokyo International Airport, known as Haneda Airport, a young woman walked towards the exit with a small bag of luggage. Her name was Venera: she had long black hair and blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a black cropped top and black, leather trousers. She glanced around and smiled.

"It's good to be home. I'll see you soon, mother." she said as she stood outside with the wind blowing through her hair.


	3. Mother and Daughter Time Means Evil Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Pyro and Venera as they are my OCs. I have permission to use Tari from my friend, Smiffyizdabest. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 3: Mother and Daughter Time: Means Evil Plans

In Tyson's back yard, Marina was battling Brooklyn. She felt confident the new improvements on Electric Vortex would beat her cousin and wanted to try it out.

"Go, Zeroth!" she shouted and her black blade was surrounded by a golden glow as the unicorn rose from his bit piece.

"Keep it up, Marina." encouraged Brooklyn as Zeus blocked Zeroth.

"Lightning Flash." she said and the electricity blast hit Zeus head on.

Brooklyn frowned slightly, but recovered easily and commanded Zeus to counterattack.

"Dodge it, Zeroth." said Marina and her blade moved aside as Brooklyn's blade charged towards it.

"Zeus, King of Darkness!" said Brooklyn and the spiralling, black vortex appeared before Zeroth.

"Brooklyn, you know I can handle this. Lightning Flash Beam!" she shouted and the beam hit the centre of the vortex, but instead of destroying the vortex, fought against it evenly.

"I have improved King of Darkness." said Brooklyn smirking a bit.

"I see. Change tactics then. Electric Vortex!" said Marina and the electricity charged vortex faced Zeus.

The two vortexes collided, with each trying to win over the other until Marina's blade went flying out over her head and landed behind her.

"Typical. I improve and you do too. So we're the same as always." said Marina picking up her blade.

"Well, that's the way we like it, is it not?" asked Brooklyn as his blade flew back into his hand.

Marina nodded and smiled. Brooklyn smiled back and they went inside to check their blades, just to be on the safe side.

* * *

The rest of the team members were lazing around. Bryan was with Spencer and Ian as usual, though Ian looked like he'd rather be somewhere else.

"What is your problem, Ian? Are you scared of me or Bryan?" asked Spencer eventually as he got annoyed of Ian's nervousness.

"Wouldn't you be scared of someone who tries to deliberately frighten you everyday and who would probably hurt you if he got annoyed in a beybattle?" asked Ian quietly.

"In both those cases, I'd say no, but then again, I don't deliberately annoy him like you do." answered Spencer, and Ian slightly frowned.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tyson was annoying Kenny with his stupidity vs. Kenny's smartness.

"Tyson, must you keep doing that?" asked Kenny as Tyson waved his hand in front of Kenny's computer screen a fourth time.

"Yes, because you spend too much time on that thing instead of having fun." answered Tyson.

"Is it not possible to have fun while using a computer, Tyson? Besides, you play video games enough." said Kenny.

"Video games are fun though, chief. You're reading up on beyblade statistics and we all know they're useless anyway." replied Tyson.

"Watch it Ty, you'll hit a nerve at this rate." said Max, who was playing a video game.

"Yeah, you're right. Can I join you? This game is cool." said Tyson and he sat down grabbing a second controller.

Ray looked over at Kai who, as usual, was standing against the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Something on your mind, Kai? Or is it Tyson's playful side getting to you at last?" he asked, almost smiling.

Kai didn't answer, just opened his eyes and smirked. The silent way of agreeing it was Tyson's childish side that could be annoying him.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Tari was with Brooklyn. They, technically, had to be alone together because no one else could stand the romancy atmosphere they gave out.

Marina and Tala spent their time in the room they were staying in at Tyson's place. It was no where near as big as their room back home in Russia, but it at least it was a room with a double bed.

Most of the group could remember Tari and Kai's small argument over two years ago about her sharing a room with Brooklyn.

"How did your battle with your cousin go?" asked Tala as he sat down on the bed.

"It went well. He won again though as expected." she said as she brushed her hair flat. The battle had made it blow around a bit.

"Your improvements did work though, I guess?" asked Tala.

"Yeah, they did, it was just that he had improved too." said Marina placing down the brush and sitting next to Tala.

"Something is on your mind isn't it?" asked Tala, he had become a bit more wary and protective of Marina ever since the business with Black Zeroth three years ago.

"I still don't think I'm fighting back like I used to before It happened…" she said slowly.

"Marina, it's okay. Even after three years, no one expected you to act as if nothing had happened. It was a horrible experience for you." said Tala.

She brushed a finger over one of her few noticeable scars, but it was so pale not many people noticed it.

"Marina, don't think about it. We have moved on, it'll be okay." said Tala taking her hand in his own.

"I know you're right, Tala." she said and leant sideways onto his chest and he put his arms round her.

"I'll protect you, I promise." he said as he ran his fingers through her blonde hair.

* * *

Over in a more sparse area of Japan, the young, black haired woman, Venera, made her way past a cave wall and lightly tapped a rock revealing a control panel.

"_Voice message activated: Confirm code and reveal name._" said a mechanical voice.

Venera typed a set of numbers in and spoke…

"Trainee 85632, name: Venera." she said.

"_Code and name confirmed. Welcome home, Miss._" said the mechanical voice and the rocks moved aside to let her enter.

"Welcome home, Venera." said a female voice as Venera entered the main room.

The lights were switched on and it was revealed to be a slightly older looking, but still recognisable, Doctor K.

She had once been working for the Pyskick team under Doctor Zagart until she was fired then she had disappeared…until now.

"Hello, mother." said Venera as she dropped her bag down.

"Well, I can see some things haven't changed. You still think you can flirt around with any reasonable looking lad." said Dr. K crossing her arms.

Venera frowned slightly, but kept eye contact with her mother.

"I've still been training. I am much stronger in all fields." said Venera and she entered a training room.

"Show me your physical strength first." said Dr. K.

Venera faced a hanging weight smiling then she punched and kicked until her mother told her to stop.

"Yes, you have indeed been working out still. Well done, daughter, but how is your beyblading skill?"

"Also perfect." said Venera and she released her blade. It was silver with some gold attachments on it.

"You've updated it. What are you calling it now?" her mother asked.

"Silverie, but in battle, I stick with my bit beast's name. Now, go Ryath!" commanded Venera.

A silver dragon with golden wings rose from her bit piece and roared.

"Looks very impressive, as usual. Good, your training as a child and your training now is still paying off." said Dr. K.

Venera caught her blade and eyed the beyblade tattoo on her upper arm. It had been done to remind her to keep training and never stop. In fact, her whole life had been about training and working out. She knew nothing else.

"With your improvements, we can finally set a plan into action. Daughter, I want you to battle the orange haired wonder: Brooklyn Kingston. Defeat him and get him back here." continued Dr. K.

"He is the strongest blader around. Can I beat him, mother?" asked Venera.

"That was an order, not a suggestion. Besides, with technology and some cheating, you can handle him." said Dr. K smiling.

"Okay, I'll do what you want. I'll find that nature boy and bring him back here. You have my word, mother." Venera said and she clenched her blade tightly. Dr. K smiled and the bad gals have a plan.


	4. Technology vs Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Pyro and Venera as they are my OCs. I have permission to use Tari from my friend, Smiffyizdabest. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 4: Technology vs. Power

In Tyson's house, Bryan and Ian were arguing about the usual stuff. This time, however, it seemed to be more because Bryan used to have a crush on Marina.

"You know that you are nicer to her for a very good reason." said Ian.

"Ian, shut it now." said Bryan as he clenched his fists in anger.

"You are so testy and you always have been." complained Ian.

"Ian...I will tell you one more time: stop bothering me." said Bryan and, to add emphasis to his point, hit Ian on the head.

"Ow, that didn't tickle you know." said Ian rubbing his head.

Ian then jumped on Bryan and they started to fight. Spencer shook his head and ignored them.

"Okay, that's it. Break it up." said Tala and he grabbed Ian to pull him off of Bryan.

"Tala, no fair." whined Ian.

"I don't expect anything else from you, Ian." started Tala then he turned to Bryan. "And you, act your age, not your shoe size."

Bryan growled, but turned away and sat down. Ian sat down too and everything was sorted at last. Marina just smirked at the whole situation.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tyson was blading against Ray while Kenny and Max watched in interest.

"You can't tell me that's all you've got." said Tyson as his blade hit against Ray's grey blade once again.

"Your overconfidence is going to be your downfall again, Tyson. Tiger Claw Attack!" said Ray and the white tiger rose from his bit piece in a brilliant flash of green light.

"Two can play at that game. Dragoon, Galaxy Turbo Twister!" said Tyson and the blue dragon rose from his bit piece then roared.

The two attacks collided and pushed against each other, each trying to overpower the other, until a blast of light occurred and made both Ray and Tyson shield their eyes. After the light vanished and both players' vision returned to normal they saw one blade still spinning strong.

"Nice game, Tyson." said Kenny as Tyson picked up his still spinning blade.

"Thanks Chief, but we both did good." said Tyson and he walked over to Ray who was picking up his blade.

"Good match, Tyson, but the better blader won in the end." said Ray and he shook hands with Tyson.

* * *

Not far away, Brooklyn was with Tari alone.

"What do you keep looking at, Brooklyn?" asked Tari.

"The beautiful goddess in front of me." said Brooklyn, and Tari blushed deeply.

Brooklyn just smiled, also blushing a bit, but not as noticeably.

"You're unique, Brookie." said Tari.

They were about to kiss when...

"Tari!" called a voice.

Tari turned around with a big frown on her face and saw Kai.

"Kai, your timing is awful, do you know that?" she asked.

Kai just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I just want to talk to you alone, Tari. You can get back to flirting with your boyfriend later." said Kai, and Tari lightly blushed as she stood up making Kai smirk.

"So Kai, what do you want?" asked Tari sitting down with her arms crossed.

"I just want to make sure you're happy still. That Brooklyn hasn't upset you or anything." said Kai.

"Kai, it's nice to know you're concerned about me, but you overdo it and you know it. Brooklyn hasn't done anything to upset me. Everything is fine." answered Tari.

"Okay. It's just you are my little sister, I do have a responsibility to make sure nothing happens to you." said Kai.

"Yeah, I understand." said Tari and she gave Kai a small hug which he returned.

* * *

Over in a nearby park, Brooklyn was lying in the grass under a tree thinking about Tari.

"_Kai is so protective over her. Does he still not trust me or is it something else? It could be the events of the past I guess, I know they've both had a hard time._" said Brooklyn to himself.

He closed his eyes and sighed as the breeze blew his hair when he heard a voice calling his name and sat up, he thought it might be Tari and smiled, then he saw the black outfit and black hair of Venera.

"Brooklyn Kingston, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard your reputation as the best blader our planet has." she said.

Brooklyn stood up quickly and faced Venera.

"So who are you?" he asked.

"My secrets will not be revealed so easily, nature boy." said Venera and she started to laugh. Brooklyn lightly growled, but didn't make a move.

"Then I guess we have to do it the old fashioned way." he said and got his launcher and blade out.

"Okay, whatever turns you on." she said and winked. Brooklyn just growled and said "Don't think I'll fall for that lame trick."

Both bladers stood there and readied their launchers.

"Let it rip!" shouted Brooklyn and he released his blade.

"Bring it!" said Venera and she released hers.

"Don't play around Zeus, let's finish this!" commanded Brooklyn and his black blade charged towards the silver one.

"You don't think I'm that easy do you? Ryath, dodge and counterattack." Venera commanded and her blade avoided the black one then came around to hit it side-on.

"Fine, you want more? Zeus, King of Darkness!" said Brooklyn and the demon rose from his bit piece and roared down at Venera, who didn't seem at all phased.

"Impressive, I'll give you that." she started, but the black vortex damaged her blade a bit and she growled.

"You aren't all that strong. Why did you bother coming here to challenge me?" he asked.

"Because I have other plans. Ryath, use Silver Flame!" she commanded. Ryath, the silver dragon with gold wings, rose from her blade and roared which sent a burst of silver fire towards Zeus.

"Zeus, block it." said Brooklyn, and Zeus released a burst of purple and black energy which collided with the silver flame then both blasts of energy cancelled each other out.

"Now, I can use my trap." said Venera. "Gold Arrow!" Ryath opened her wings and shot a golden spike towards Zeus which distracted him. "Ryath, get him!"

Ryath charged towards Brooklyn and knocked him flying backwards. He landed hard and was knocked out. Zeus went back into his blade and the blade stopped spinning. Venera collected her blade and smirked as she walked over to Brooklyn.

"_Look at him. Sleeping like a baby. Better get him back to mother's base._" said Venera to herself and she used all of her strength to move him so she could get him back to Dr. K's base to do who-knows-what to him.


	5. It's Electrifying

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Pyro and Venera as they are my OCs. I have permission to use Tari from my friend, Smiffyizdabest. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

**Note: This chapter has minor violence so I just thought it'd be fair to warn everyone.**

Chapter 5: It's Electrifying...

Back in Tyson's dojo Kai was having a match with Marina. Everyone was watching except Tari who had gone to find Brooklyn. She expected to find him at the park, so she had left to join him.

"Kai, I want to see your best so don't hold back." said Marina.

"I never hold back. Go Dranzer!" shouted Kai and his blue blade charged towards Marina's black blade.

"Zeroth, Electric Sphere!" said Marina and a gold shield surrounded her blade which knocked Kai's blade back and he lightly growled.

The blades stayed in a stalemate as both players made their plans.

"_Hm, maybe if I can get her blade in a trap, it'll work_." said Kai to himself as he examined the design of her blade and its shape.

"Zeroth, retreat." said Marina, surprising everyone as her blade travelled the dish away from Kai's blade.

"Does she think she's dealing with an amateur? Kai won't fall for that." said Bryan and he crossed his arms in annoyance that Marina was using desperate methods.

"Dranzer, Blazing Gig Tempest!" shouted Kai and the red phoenix emerged shrieking with its wings opened wide sending daggers made of feathers around Marina's blade.

"Zeroth, stay ahead of them!" said Marina and her black blade sped up to get away from the feather daggers.

One of the feathers clipped her blade making it stop so it was spinning on the spot then a circle of feathers trapped it. Kai smirked as he thought his plan was working.

"Electric Vortex!" shouted Marina and her blade got free of the feathers as the black vortex surrounded by electricity approached Dranzer.

"Dranzer!" yelled Kai, but to no avail. The vortex defeated the phoenix and Zeroth neighed triumphantly as Kai's blade stopped spinning.

"Good work, Marina. I knew you could do it." said Tala as Marina called her blade back to her hand.

Kai picked his blade up and looked over at Marina.

"Good match, Marina." and he shook hands with her. "You are just a worthy an opponent as your cousin."

"You're a powerful blader. Not many can challenge me like you can." she said and she smiled. Kai smirked back.

* * *

Not far away, Tari had just arrived at the park. It was deserted except for a little boy with his mum. No sign of Brooklyn anyway.

"_Where could he be? Did he go back to Tyson's? He said he'd meet me here. I hope nothing has happened to him._" she said to herself as her dark violet eyes scanned the area.

She walked around, thinking there might be a clue of what had happened, and she came to an area of the park where there were a few scorch marks. The signs of a beybattle were definitely here.

"_Oh no. This can't be good. Brooklyn's powerful, but that doesn't mean he can't be beaten, so maybe..._" she said to herself and fear could be seen in her eyes. If someone has defeated Brooklyn, it means trouble for all.

She looked around for any more clues, but no luck so she ran back to Tyson's place as fast as she could.

* * *

Back at Tyson's, Tala was talking to Marina as she made sure her blade was back at 100% after her battle with Kai.

"You did a good battle there. Was it any more challenging than previous battles with him?"

"Well, my first battle with him was easy and the next time I was using Black Zeroth...so it wouldn't be fair to compare the matches, would it?" she asked with a hard tone.

"Of course. Sorry, Marina." said Tala and he looked away.

"I didn't mean to sound like that." said Marina as she made Tala look at her.

"It's okay, Marina." he said and he was about to kiss her when they heard rushed footsteps and looked up to see Tari.

"Tari?" they both said in concern.

Tari came to a stop in front of them breathing rapidly.

"Take your time, what's going on?" asked Tala.

"I got to...the park and Brooklyn...wasn't there. I saw the signs...of a beybattle and I fear Brooklyn was beaten...and taken somewhere." Tari said between breaths.

Tala looked at Marina who had a look of worry on her face.

"Brooklyn." she said and her voice shook in worry. "If anyone hurts him, they'll pay." and she clenched her fists as small tears formed.

"Try not to worry, Marina. Your cousin is strong. He won't give up against anyone without a fight." said Tala and he put an arm around Marina as her tears increased.

"What's going on, Tala?" asked Kai as he came over with Bryan, Spencer and Ian.

"Brooklyn's missing." answered Tala.

"What?" asked the four Russians.

Tari explained everything she knew to them and they all looked surprised. Kai was probably most annoyed by the news because if Brooklyn had got himself in a situation, Tari would be upset about it and the last thing Kai wanted was for Tari to be upset.

"We better tell the others as well." said Marina.

The Russian group nodded and they all went inside to tell Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny what had happened.

* * *

Over in the cave where Dr. K's lab was, Brooklyn was still out and Venera was assigned to keep an eye on him until her mother did the final preparations.

"_Not long now, Brooklyn. I feel so bad for you, but I don't have a say in what we do to you._" she said to herself, obviously lying of course. She didn't give a damn about what her mother did to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn looked so at peace it was unbelievable, but signs of waking up were starting to show.

"Better hurry, mother. He's starting to wake up a bit." said Venera.

"It's okay, Venera. The preparations are complete, bring him in." Dr. K said from the room next door.

Venera brought Brooklyn into the next room, it was a high room and in one of the back corners was a tall experimentation tube. Brooklyn's eyes started to open as he was put inside of it and it was locked securely to prevent him from getting out.

"Okay, mother. Whenever you're ready." said Venera as she stood back from the tube.

Brooklyn's eyes opened properly and after registering the mess he was in, he looked freaked out.

"What's going on? What do you two want with me?" he asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Don't worry too much, Brooklyn. It will only hurt for a while." said Venera smirking at him.

Brooklyn's eyes widened as Dr. K pressed a button and the machine started to hum as power charged through it.

"And now we begin." said Dr. K and she pressed another button.

Brooklyn just got a chance to react to what she had done when electricity soared through the tube and through him.

"He is powerful. One shot and he barely reacted. That must be Zeus helping him out. Mother, increase the voltage." said Venera.

Dr. K frowned slightly at her daughter ordering her around, but she adjusted the dial on the control panel and another shot of electricity, stronger than before, charged through the tube and through Brooklyn. This time he closed his eyes and groaned in pain, but it wasn't enough for Venera.

"How much can Zeus protect him? This is crazy." said Venera in frustration.

Dr. K adjusted the dial a second time and another shot of electricity was blasted through Brooklyn and this time he crouched and was trying his best not to scream and give in.

"I think that'll do. Give him some more with that level." said Venera.

"I'm the boss, Venera. Yet, I agree with you." said Dr. K and she pressed the button. Another shot went through Brooklyn and this time he did scream.

"**I'm sorry, Brooklyn. I can't protect you anymore. I'm trying my best and I don't want to give up.**" said Zeus in Brooklyn's mind.

"_It's okay...Zeus. It's not your fault._" answered Brooklyn weakly.

Two more shots of electricity were blasted through Brooklyn and he screamed in pain then lost consciousness. Venera smirked.

"Stop smiling, daughter. Check if he's alive before you celebrate." said Dr. K.

Venera opened the tube and Brooklyn fell out and landed on the floor hard. Venera walked over to him and checked his pulse: he was alive.

"He's alive, Mother." she said.

"Good, now let's move onto Stage 3 and when we see the results of our little project we can give our adversaries a big surprise." said Dr. K smiling.


	6. How Could Things Get Any Worse?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Pyro and Venera as they are my OCs. I have permission to use Tari from my friend, Smiffyizdabest. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 6: How Could Things Get Any Worse?

Back in Tyson's dojo, everyone was trying to work out what had happened to Brooklyn. They had searched all the areas they thought he could be, but no luck. Tala and Kai were particularly annoyed about what had happened because Marina and Tari were clearly worrying a lot.

"As unlikely as it is, he'll be so dead if this turns out to be some sort of prank." said Bryan as he sat down after two hours of searching.

"Bryan, come on. Get with it will you? I mean, Brooklyn wouldn't do something like this. He isn't as stupid as Tyson you know." said Ian.

"Yeah, that's right. He isn't as stupid as m...wait, hey. Cheap shot, shrimp." said Tyson.

"Ian isn't exactly a genius, but we haven't got time to mess around." said Tala who was standing against the wall ignoring his team-mates and the others so he could think about more important matters.

"Tala's right, but we are running out of ideas on places to look and we have no clue what could have happened." said Spencer.

"I saw beyblade marks on the floor. I'm certain Brooklyn beybattled and since he disappeared afterwards, I'm guessing he lost and was taken somewhere, so we need to search the less obvious places." said Tari.

"She's right. I didn't want to think that way since Brooklyn is so powerful, but we've tried every other possibility." said Marina.

"I agree with Marina, but I have to admit I don't have any idea who could have done this." said Kai.

"Is it possible that it could be one of your old foes trying to get revenge?" asked Tari, mostly directing the question to Kai and the Bladebreakers.

"Other than Boris and Voltaire, there was that man who wanted to turn his kid into a human." said Tyson.

"Have you forgotten everything from the past? That was when Dr. Zagart was trying to get our bit beasts to turn his robotic son, Zeo, into a human being." said Kai.

"I didn't forget that. I just forgot their names, and after eight years can you really blame me?" asked Tyson, and Kai just ignored him and turned to Tala who was reassuring Marina.

* * *

Over in Dr. K's base, Venera was working hard on the next phase of the plan.

"When he finally awakens, we'll be able to get him to do anything we want." she said out loud to herself.

"Daughter, what are you doing? If you're working on the plan, then don't overdo it. After all, we can't do anything until the nature boy wakes up." said Dr. K entering the room.

"Mother, I'm just staying prepared. Besides, even though your base is so hidden doesn't mean Brooklyn's friends won't try to save him any way they can." answered Venera, not even turning around from her work.

"Venera, you are strong enough to handle them. You defeated Brooklyn, remember? If you can beat him, you can beat anybody." said Dr. K.

"That's not so true actually. Especially if they try tag-teaming me. My advantage will be out of the window if that happens." said Venera.

Dr. K looked over Venera's shoulder at her work and frowned as she read the papers on the table.

"You've been working on these for hours and this is the best you came up with? You didn't inherit my brains, that's for sure." she said.

Venera growled to herself.

"Better to have an okay plan than no plan at all. It's not like you've planned ahead. The only plan you have is to unleash Brooklyn on his friends. Like that'll work when he cares for them." she said as her growl softened to a frown.

"You don't think it will work, huh? Oh, Daughter, you will see, you will see." said Dr. K and she chuckled evilly to herself and left the room, leaving Venera to work out how her mum can be so confident in her idea.

* * *

Back in Tyson's place, Marina had been very quiet. Mostly she and Tari heard the full story of Team Psykick and what had happened eight years ago. Some details were unknown to even Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian so Kai, Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny had been doing a lot of explaining so everything made sense.

At the moment, Marina was sitting in the room she and Tala were sharing while at Tyson's place.

"_What could have happened to you, Brooklyn? Where are you? If someone has done something to you, you have to defeat them and come back to us._" she said to herself.

The door opened, but Marina didn't look up.

"Marina, I understand you're worried about Brooklyn, but I'm sure everything will work out." said a voice.

Marina looked up and it was Tala. He came over to sit next to her, but she shook her head towards him so he stopped and stood in front of her.

"How can we possibly know if Brooklyn is okay? Anything could have happened to him and as powerful as he is, he's only human." said Marina worryingly.

"Marina, it will be okay. We will find Brooklyn and he'll be fine." said Tala.

Marina nodded, but Tala could tell she didn't feel convinced or reassured yet.

"I don't want Brooklyn hurt. We're both so loyal to each other and care for each other more than anyone we've ever known. I don't know what I'd do without him." said Marina and tears started to swell in her eyes.

Tala sat down and put an arm round Marina. She leaned sideways and cried against his chest.

"If anyone has harmed him, they won't get away with it. You can count on that, Marina." said Tala.

* * *

In Tyson's back yard, Tari was also worried about Brooklyn, though she wasn't showing it as much as Marina. The only person who noticed Tari's change in behaviour was Kai and he was determined to try and reassure her.

"Tari, are you okay?" he asked as he came over to her.

"I'm fine, Kai." lied Tari. She didn't look at Kai because she knew her eyes gave away too much.

"Tar, you were never a good liar." said Kai and he crossed his arms as he glared down at her.

Tari looked up with a frown. Kai's hard glares always put pressure on her. Normally she'd just glare back equally as hard.

"Well?" said Kai as he waited for Tari's answer.

"I'm just worried about Brooklyn." said Tari slowly and she turned away from Kai, determined not to show her weakness to him.

"You're not the only one. Marina is just as worried as you are, maybe more." said Kai.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'm slightly scared that whoever has him might have done something to him." said Tari and she stayed looking away. She was certain that Kai would think her weak for admitting she was worried and nervous.

"Tari, look at me. There is nothing wrong with feeling worried about someone, especially if it's someone you care for." said Kai.

"It's just not the way we were taught..." said Tari referring to the abbey that Boris and their 'grandfather' put them in.

"We've learnt better than that, Tar. I won't judge you for your emotions." said Kai and he sat down next to Tari.

"Thanks, Kai. You are so understanding." said Tari, and Kai smirked. Tari smirked back and Kai gave her a small hug.

* * *

Back in Dr. K's base, Brooklyn was finally waking up. He opened his eyes and tried to move, but he winced slightly as he did.

"_What happened to me? I feel so sore and numb._" he said to himself as he got a better look around.

:**Flashback**:

_"And now we begin." said Dr. K and she pressed another button._

_Brooklyn just got a chance to react to what she had done when electricity soared through the tube and through him._

_"He is powerful. One shot and he barely reacted. That must be Zeus helping him out. Mother, increase the voltage." said Venera._

_Dr. K frowned slightly at her daughter ordering her around, but she adjusted the dial on the control panel and another shot of electricity, stronger than before, charged through the tube and through Brooklyn. This time he closed his eyes and groaned in pain, but it wasn't enough for Venera._

_"How much can Zeus protect him? This is crazy." said Venera in frustration._

_Dr. K adjusted the dial a second time and another shot of electricity was blasted through Brooklyn and this time he crouched and was trying his best not to scream and give in._

_"I think that'll do. Give him some more with that level." said Venera._

_"I'm the boss, Venera. Yet, I agree with you." said Dr. K and she pressed the button. Another shot went through Brooklyn and this time he did scream._

_"__**I'm sorry, Brooklyn. I can't protect you anymore. I'm trying my best and I don't want to give up.**__" said Zeus in Brooklyn's mind._

_"It's okay...Zeus. It's not your fault." answered Brooklyn weakly._

_Two more shots of electricity were blasted through Brooklyn and he screamed in pain then lost consciousness._

:**End Flashback**:

"_That's right. I was tortured._" said Brooklyn to himself as his memory returned fully. He growled to himself and then he heard the door open.

"About time, sleepy head." said Venera and she smirked.

"Why did you do what you did to me?" Brooklyn asked with his fists clenched.

"Because we can, but also because you are now a great benefit to my mother's plan." answered Venera.

"What? Did she think I would help her plan succeed just because she electrocuted me?" asked Brooklyn, but he felt a strange twinge in his head and winced.

"I guess my mother's plan might just work." said Venera and her smirk widened.

"What is her plan?" asked Brooklyn weakly, but the twinge in his head got worse and he groaned in pain as he fell to one knee.

"Perfect." said Venera and she started to laugh evilly.

Brooklyn looked up with a purple and black glow surrounding him and he smirked evilly. What has happened to him?


	7. Danger and Jokes

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Pyro and Venera as they are my OCs. I have permission to use Tari from my friend, Smiffyizdabest. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 7: Danger and Jokes

In Dr. K and Venera's base, things had changed dramatically. Brooklyn wasn't being nice at all. For starters, why should he? But it isn't like him to be like this. He's training continuously to improve on Zeus and getting a bit of an attitude which he rarely used before.

"Go Zeus!" commanded Brooklyn as he released his blade once again. It circled the dish and scratched up the targets, some shattered to pieces and he caught his blade smirking evilly.

"He's doing very well." said Dr. K to Venera as they watched Brooklyn from above on a small balcony.

"He is the strongest blader around and we've driven him to insanity nearly. His friends will be terrified of him, like they were last time they battled him in that BEGA tournament." answered Venera as she stood against the railing arms crossed.

"If they have any sense they will be, though that Russian man might not be, judging from his last battle with him." said Dr. K.

"Russian man? Oh, you mean Kai Hiwatari?" asked Venera and her eyes flashed as she pictured him.

"Yes I mean him and you can forget that, Daughter. He is the last person to fall for your flirty acts." said Dr. K.

"You think so, Mother? You forget: no matter how he's like or what impression he gives, he is just an ordinary male." said Venera smirking and Dr. K groaned. She can't win with her daughter.

Down below, Brooklyn released his blade once again and it smashed through the wall by accident.

"Watch it, nature boy. You destroy this base and you will pay." said Dr. K loudly.

Brooklyn looked up and frowned, though made a mental note to himself to hold back. He didn't want more electricity through him no matter what.

* * *

Over in Tyson's dojo, Marina was in Tari's room and they were discussing what else could be done now.

"With Brooklyn gone and us not knowing where, even after we've searched so much, I guess all we can do is train and prepare for whatever threat could be out there." said Tari wisely.

"You make it sound like Brooklyn could be the threat. My own cousin couldn't be...he just couldn't." said Marina trying to convince herself Tari's theory was impossible.

"Marina, I know how harsh this sounds, but we have to face every possibility. I don't want it to be Brooklyn either, but if it is, we need to be prepared to face him. After all, only you and Kai stand a chance against him. Tyson if his brain works." said Tari.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I can't beat him though, and don't use Black Zeroth as an example because that didn't count." said Marina slightly angrily.

"I won't. Don't think about that and we can concentrate on helping Brookie." said Tari.

Marina looked up at Tari and Tari blushed slightly.

"He lets me use his nickname." she said and Marina smiled. Tari smiled back.

* * *

Back in Dr. K's base, Venera had been sitting in her room thinking. She had been thinking of ways to get through the hard, outer shell of Kai later. She was about to give up when she remembered there was one other she could work on if her plan with Kai failed and that was the other good-looking Russian with red hair called Tala Valkov.

"_Kai Hiwatari or Tala Valkov? Hm...I could just simply flirt with both. It's not like I'm interested in either of them really._" she said to herself then smirked.

She jumped up from the bed and walked over to her mirror. She had always admired her own looks, yet she knew her looks wouldn't tempt these particular two Russian males yet she didn't really care. She had so much experience with flirting with any kind of guy she didn't think she would meet her match in these two.

She got her blade out of her pocket and held it tightly in her hand and smiled.

"I've decided upon you two." she said out loud as she thought of Kai and Tala.

* * *

Back in Tyson's dojo, everyone had decided to train. They planned for the first match to be Tari and Ian, who knows why since Ian was beaten too quickly. Kai gave his blade to Kenny to check over before his match with Tyson then he gave Tari a 'well done' for her match. Kenny put Kai's blade down for a brief moment and Tyson came over.

"_I'm sure a little fun can't be denied_." said Tyson to himself then loosened Kai's blade.

"Tyson?" asked Kenny and Tyson nudged Kenny.

"Shh, Chief. Come on, see the funny side." then he gave the blade to Kenny who just looked confused and gave the blade back to Kai.

As Tyson and Kai faced across the dish, everyone watched. Practice or not it should be interesting though Kai couldn't help but wonder why Tyson was smiling so much.

"3...2...1...let it rip!" said Kenny.

Tyson released his blade and it landed perfectly. Kai released his and thanks to Tyson loosening it, it fell apart.

Tyson fell backwards laughing so much he could kill himself.

"Tyson!" shouted Kai.

"See the funny side will you?" asked Tyson through his laughter.

"This is serious, you imbecile!" answered Kai.

Everyone else was laughing too, even Tala and Bryan who usually stay serious through nearly anything, but Kai was furious at Tyson. So was Tari since she would probably be the one to put Kai's blade back together.

* * *

Over in Dr. K's base, Venera watched Brooklyn train. Having thought she had sorted her plans for Kai and Tala out, she wondered if Brooklyn was worth it as well. True he'd be a slightly easier target, but he was so not Venera's type to flirt with then she heard something that changed her mind:

"Tari will probably be the only one to understand why this has happened. My cousin, Marina, sure won't." said Brooklyn out loud as he trained.

Venera guessed that Tari was someone special to Brooklyn and so maybe later when they face the goodie bladers she can flirt with Brooklyn to make this 'Tari' jealous. Venera seemed to like sparking jealousy and wondered if either Kai or Tala had a girl she could make jealous. She remembered some events from the past that had become news and she thought this 'Marina' could be Tala's girlfriend. That made her happy, two girls she can make jealous in one day and she smirked.


	8. Acting on Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Pyro and Venera as they are my OCs. I have permission to use Tari from my friend, Smiffyizdabest. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 8: Acting on Plans

The guys had changed their plans and were training at the beach. Tyson was battling Max, Ray against Tari, Tala against Bryan, Spencer against Ian and Kai against Marina.

"Okay, guys. You're all doing well. Keep it up." said Kenny from the sidelines.

"Give me everything you've got, Bryan!" said Tala as Wolborg pushed back against Falborg.

"Don't I always, Tala?" asked Bryan.

"Novae Rog!" shouted Tala and the arctic wolf rose from his bit piece and growled towards Bryan.

"Stroblitz!" shouted Bryan and the falcon rose from his bit piece too and shrieked at the wolf facing him.

The other guys, minus Kai and Marina, came over to watch the battle.

"Go for it, Bryan!" said Spencer, as he cheered his team mate on.

"Come on, Tala!" said Ian happily.

The wolf released his icy attack on the falcon who shrieked as it approached him.

"Falborg, defend against it!" said Bryan and the falcon's Stroblitz beam cut through the ice that was about to freeze his blade.

Tala looked surprised and said "Nice one, Bry." Bryan smirked and Tala smirked back.

Both blades glowed as the wolf and falcon went for a final charge and both bladers turned away as a light flashed suddenly. When they looked back, the grey blade was still spinning and the lilac blade was down.

"Nice try, Bry. You've improved a lot." said Tala as he called his blade back to his hand.

"I could say the same to you." said Bryan as he picked up his blade.

"You two are definitely near the top of the list to sort out any threats." said Ian.

"Well, there's Kai, Tari, Marina..." started Bryan.

"He's giving you a compliment, Bry, don't challenge it." said Spencer and they all laughed.

They heard a shout from the beydish near the shore and turned to see what was going on.

"Zeroth, what are you doing? Fight back right now!" commanded Marina of her unicorn bit beast.

The guys walked over as Kai commanded Dranzer to attack. Zeroth didn't defend which concerned Tala as he watched the battle play out.

"Attack, Dranzer!" shouted Kai and the red phoenix let out a shriek as his blue blade charged towards Marina's black blade.

"Electric Sphere!" shouted Marina and the golden unicorn created an electric shield around himself and his blade which blocked Kai's attack.

Kai smirked as he always got a decent match out of Marina and when he wasn't battling her, no one was worth the challenge, not even Tyson anymore.

"Blazing Gig Tempest!" said Kai and Dranzer glowed as feather daggers were fired towards the black blade.

"Electric Vortex!" shouted Marina and Zeroth glowed as the black vortex with lightning appeared to surround Dranzer.

The two attacks hit each other and the two blades pushed against each other with sparks appearing.

"I had almost forgotten the kind of power these two can use. It's almost like Kai against Brooklyn." said Kenny as he hid behind Max from all the sparks.

"Yeah, they are both very powerful." said Tari in agreement.

The two blades kept pushing with Dranzer attempting to claw at Zeroth and Zeroth attempting to use his front legs on Dranzer until eventually there was a big flash of light which seemed to cover everything. Kai and Marina screamed as they covered their eyes and when the light cleared, Marina was kneeling on one knee exhausted.

"Marina! Are you okay?" asked Tala and he came over to her.

"I'm fine, Tala." she said and tried to stand, but lost her balance so Tala helped her.

The battle had ended in a draw. Kai picked up his and Marina's blades.

"Sorry if I went a bit too far." said Kai slowly as he handed Marina her blade.

"No, Kai. All I wanted was your best and I got it. Great match." she said and shook hands with him.

He smirked and she smiled. The others smiled as well.

"Now let's take a little training break." said Tala with a small laugh and everyone else chuckled.

* * *

Over in Dr. K's base, Venera had been a lot more active in their ideas and Dr. K wanted to know why. Her daughter had never been so excited about something like this before.

"Okay, Venera, what is keeping you so enthusiastic?" asked Dr. K as she walked up to Venera who was doing some working out.

"Our plan. We will finally get what we want. Plus, I have my own plans for a certain two bladers." answered Venera then she sent her fist flying at a hanging punching bag.

"Oh no, you're still not thinking about getting your claws into Kai are you? He...will...not...fall...for...your...tricks! Do you understand that?" Dr. K asked in annoyance.

"Mother, you know me. I can get through any man, no matter how hard he may think he is." said Venera smirking.

"You just can't see the facts can you? He is not like other men." said Dr. K simply.

Venera just sighed and began to walk out of the room. Dr. K followed her.

"Even if...and I mean _if _I can't get through to Kai, there is at least one other who I can work on." she said.

"Who, Venera? Who do you mean?" asked Dr. K.

"The Russian red head." answered Venera.

"Who? Oh no, you mean Tala, captain of the Blitzkrieg Bladers. Why him, Venera?" asked Dr. K.

"There's this girl called Marina. I think she's Tala's girlfriend." said Venera.

"So, are you going to flirt with Brooklyn too?" asked Dr. K.

"I was going to plan that, but he is just too soft and nature loving for me. I wouldn't pull my trick on him if he was the last guy on Earth." said Venera.

"Well, we can't hang around all day. We'll leave Brooklyn to train and pay a visit to our foes." said Dr. K.

* * *

At the beach, the guys were enjoying some free time. Marina felt a little bad that she had used up a lot of energy against Kai, judging it was a practice match after all.

"Try enjoying yourself, Marina. How often do we get this in Russia?" said Tala as he lay back on the sand.

"I just want to know why I can't battle properly yet, like I used to before Black Zeroth..." said Marina.

Tala sat up and said "It'll take time, Marina. Don't worry about it."

She nodded and Tala lay back down again with his eyes closed. Marina looked down at him and chuckled slightly.

"_Such a handsome man._" she said to herself and brushed the strands of hair on his forehead out of the way of his eyes.

She then heard something and turned to the side. She saw a woman in a purple top, black skirt with a long white lab coat over them. She had black hair and dark grey eyes. There was also a younger woman in a black crop top, black trousers and she had black hair with dark blue eyes.

"Who are you two?" she asked in a serious voice which alerted Tala and he sat up quickly, then they both stood up to face the newcomers.

The others came over and the Bladebreaker gang gasped as they recognised the older woman.

"Wait, I've seen her before." said Tyson pointing to Dr. K.

"Glad to see you recognise me, Bladebreakers." said Dr. K.

"Kai, who is she?" asked Tari to her brother.

"She was involved with Team Pyskick many years ago to steal our bit beasts." answered Kai.

The Bladebreakers all frowned at Dr. K. The others, so Tala's team and Tari were slightly confused, but they had heard about Team Pyskick.

"What have you two done to Brooklyn?" demanded Marina.

"Not much, just gave him a good 'shock' or two. Well, six actually and he's under our control now." said Venera smirking.

Marina and Tari both growled while the guys looked angry too.

"I'm sure you'll see him soon." she continued.

"You guys are insane." said Tyson.

"We prefer the term 'mentally-challenged'." said Dr. K.

The guys couldn't help but stare at Venera's outfit in surprise. Venera noticed their stares.

"What's up, guys? You never seen these sort of clothes before?" she asked sarcastically and the guys, namely Kai, Tala and Bryan frowned.

Venera just smirked and her eyes travelled so her gaze lay on Kai then Tala, then she winked at both of them. Kai just crossed his arms and ignored her though Tala growled, mostly thinking how Marina would react.


	9. Flirting and a New Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Pyro and Venera as they are my OCs. I have permission to use Tari from my friend, Smiffyizdabest. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 9: Flirting and a New Plan

The guys were on the beach all facing Dr. K and Venera. The Bladebreakers were mainly frowning since they knew Dr. K and what she could do. Marina wanted to figure out what was going on exactly, since she, Tari and the other four Russian boys didn't know these two.

"So, you know this older woman…" started Marina to Kai.

"Her name is Dr. K." interrupted Tyson.

"Fine. You know Dr. K, but who's this younger woman?" she continued to Kai.

"I don't know. Never seen her around before." answered Kai.

"I bet you wish you had seen me around." said Venera with a smile.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not that irresistible." said Kai, and Venera growled towards him. Unnoticed to her, Dr. K chuckled.

Her growl softened into an evil smirk and she walked towards Kai and stopped in front of him.

"Okay, Kai, you continue playing hard-to-get, but…" and she placed a finger under his chin. "We both know what you really want." and then she turned around, swishing her hair, and walked back towards her mother.

Tari was standing next to Marina and both girls looked at Kai. The look on his face was surprised, but hiding it quite well.

Venera faced the guys again and her gaze locked on Tala.

"Don't worry, Tala. I have more than just Kai on my mind." and she smirked at him.

Bryan nudged Tala and said "Lucky you." with a smirk on his face.

Tala glared at Bryan and since Marina heard, she glared at him too, so Bryan recoiled in fear, making Tari chuckle while Kai smirked.

Bryan then gave a look to Venera which could be mistaken as 'will you flirt with me?' but Venera just smirked.

"Sorry, Bryan, but I'm only interested in your two friends." she said.

Bryan growled lightly and crossed his arms.

"Whatever." said Venera and she just kept her gaze focused on Kai. Her dark blue eyes were trying to make contact with his violet eyes and he was trying to not let it happen, but he didn't want to look away or else it seemed weak.

"That's all you fools need to know, so, we'll be taking our leave now." said Dr. K, interrupting the silence.

She was about to turn away when she noticed Venera still smirking and glaring unblinkingly at Kai.

"Daughter, listen to me and move it." she said firmly and commandingly.

Venera frowned slightly as she turned around to face her mother, then she turned back to Kai.

"See ya later, handsome." she said and winked at him while smirking, then she followed her mother back to their hideout.

"She either hates you or wants you, Kai." said Ian with a bit of sarcastic humour.

"I'm certain the sharks in the sea would want fried shrimp." said Kai, also a little sarcastically, but Ian looked scared anyway and immediately shut up.

Tari smirked and turned to Tala, who still looked like he wanted to laugh at Bryan.

"Even if she didn't want Kai, we know Bryan wants her." he said and his laugh couldn't be held back any longer.

"You just crossed the line, Tala." said Bryan and the two Russians started to fight.

The Bladebreaker guys stayed out of it, as did Spencer and Ian. Kai wasn't interested and neither was Tari, until she saw the look on Marina's face.

"How can you two fight at a time like this?" asked Tari to the two fighting boys.

Tala looked up for a second in distraction and got punched, making him fall on his back.

"Oh man…" said Tari and she put a hand to her forehead in disbelief. "You two are in your twenties and we can't call you men yet. Do you realise how stupid that is?" she asked them.

Bryan then also started to notice things and he stepped back from Tala with a muttered apology. Tala got to his feet and also muttered an apology.

"Better." said Tari with her arms crossed. The other guys couldn't help but smirk or smile slightly as Bryan and Tala looked really stupid for fighting right now.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Tala to change the subject off of him and Bryan.

"What do you think, Tala? We have to take care of them for what they did to Brooklyn." said Marina with her fists clenched.

"Marina, we can't rush, but don't worry, we'll get them for what they did, you can count on it." said Tala and he hugged her.

* * *

Later, back at Tyson's dojo, the guys were all trying to think up a plan to stop Dr. K and Venera.

"I can only think that we need to search everywhere for their hideout and then save Brooklyn. If not that, at least find Brooklyn himself." said Marina.

"Well, I see her point." said Tala.

"So do I." said Bryan. Ian and Spencer nodded in agreement.

The Bladebreaker guys seemed to agree, though Kai and Tari looked slightly unsure.

"Do you two agree or do you have a better plan?" asked Tala.

"It's a good plan, just risky." said Tari and Kai nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it is risky, that's why we should also split into groups." said Tala.

"How will that work? We're an odd number." said Marina.

"One group of four, one group of three and two pairs." suggested Bryan.

"Okay, so myself and Kai. Tari and Marina. Bryan, Spencer and Ian. Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny." said Tala.

The others all nodded until Ian had to be stupid again.

"But why can't it be Tari and Kai, then Tala and Marina? I mean, that makes more sense…or at least to me it does."

"Shrimp, it's a valid point, but it will work out better this way. Also, with Tari and Marina being the people who Brooklyn is closest to, if they are the ones to locate him, they may have a better chance of sorting this mess out and getting through to Brooklyn." explained Tala.

Ian blankly nodded, but at least he understood enough to not make another comment.

"So, everything is set. We'll set the plan into action tomorrow." continued Tala and the others all nodded.


	10. Changed For The Worse

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Pyro and Venera as they are my OCs. I have permission to use Tari from my friend, Smiffyizdabest. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 10: Changed For The Worse

The following day and the groups were ready to begin their search for Brooklyn.

"So, where are we going to search first?" asked Bryan as Tala and Kai were sorting things out, sort of.

"Normally I'd say parks with Brooklyn loving nature so much, but if Dr. K and Venera have him then they're bound to have a hidden hideout. It could take ages to find it." said Marina wisely.

"She has a point, so where should we start 'Captain'?" repeated Bryan to Tala a little sarcastically.

Tala stood still for a moment and Kai answered the question instead.

"We should search Dr. K's old hideout for clues." he said.

"That's a good start. It's a big place so we should combine some groups together." said Ray.

"Okay. We'll make it easy and just combine all the groups shall we?" Tyson asked.

"No, Tyson. Myself and Tari will stick with the original plan and search together." said Marina.

"So, all of us are going to work together while Marina and Tar go off alone? I don't like that idea." said Ian and started to shake his head back and forth.

"I kind of agree with the shrimp, but it's not like we can protect them forever." said Tala a little reluctantly.

"You have a point. They won't have much of a life with you guys standing over them all the time." said Ian and stopped shaking his head moaning of dizziness, which made Bryan smirk for a moment.

"So, that's sorted. We'll all work together and the two girls will go off separately." said Max and the others all nodded, except Kai, which Tari noticed.

Tala walked over to Marina and stood in front of her.

"Good luck, Marina and be very careful. You of all people should know how powerful your cousin is." he said.

"I do, Tala and I'll be careful. I promise." she said and smiled at him.

He smiled back and hugged her.

* * *

Not long later, before the plan was put into action, Tari went over to talk to Kai, since she had noticed he seemed a little less than happy about the change in the plan.

"You don't like the new plan, do you, Kai?" she asked, deciding to get right to the point.

"I don't care one way or the other." answered Kai.

Tari frowned lightly at his answer, but she expected nothing else from her brother.

"I can tell you're lying, Kai. Now what is the problem?" she asked with her arms crossed and a glare on her face.

Kai growled, but answered her.

"If Brooklyn is as out of control as it sounds, you won't stand a chance, Tar, so I'm worried about you."

"I thought it'd be something like that, but try not to worry, Kai. I mean, I won't be alone for starters and Marina is very powerful." she said. "_Much more so than me._" she added to herself.

"Just be careful, Tar." he said.

"I will. I don't want to go through more pain and I don't want Brookie to go through pain..." started Tari then stopped with a small blush as she realised she had used Brooklyn's nickname in front of Kai.

Kai just smirked and walked up to Tari.

"Good luck, Tar." he said.

"Yeah, you too." she replied and Kai gave her a small hug.

* * *

Over in Dr. K and Venera's base, Brooklyn was getting bored of training and decided to face Dr. K about it, but when he reached her office and entered, only Venera was there.

"What do you want?" she asked as she looked up from some papers on the desk.

"To do something more interesting than training." he answered simply.

Venera stood up from her chair behind the desk.

"You feel ready to battle your friends do you? Well, I don't think you are. You're still too devoted to Marina and that Russian girl, Tari." she said.

"I never said anything about battling them. I just want to get out of this dark base." he said and Venera's eyes flashed.

"You don't like dark. Well, what if I told you that I lived my childhood in darkness, training brutally everyday?" she asked.

"Unlucky you, but similar story happened to my friends and they didn't turn out like you." he answered and Venera growled.

"Fine. You want to go out, you go ahead. We can track Zeus' signal anyway. He is so powerful after all." she said with a smirk.

Brooklyn left the office and headed towards the exit to the hideout.

"_I may be against my friends, but I'm the same person as before._" he said to himself.

"_**You are still the same as in that you still want to be around nature, but you have changed, Brooklyn. You used to care about your friends and I know you still love Tari.**_" answered Zeus in Brooklyn's mind.

Brooklyn ignored his bit beast and left the hideout and headed to his favourite park.

* * *

Not far away from one of the parks were Tari and Marina. They were talking about how they felt for Brooklyn and how they felt about always being looked after by Kai and Tala.

"It didn't take me long to notice how protective Kai is over you, Tar." said Marina.

"After all we've been through, he can't be blamed. I mean, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be around today." said Tari a little sadly.

"Well, I wouldn't be around today without Kai's help either." Marina said.

"But you owe Tala as well." said Tari.

"Yeah I do. You can for some things too. I also owe Brooklyn for events in the past, mainly from our childhood." said Marina and Tari noticed a faint tear falling from Marina's eye.

"Sorry to talk about this, Marina." said Tari as she turned away in slight guilt for making Marina upset.

"It's okay, Tar. Just memories." she answered and they entered the park.

Marina walked over to the fountain and sat down. Tari sat next to her and they sighed, taking in the breeze and smell of nature.

"It's a nice day, isn't it, girls?" they heard a voice say and both looked round.

"Brooklyn?" asked Tari as she covered her eyes from the sunlight.

"It is! Hey, cous." said Marina jumping up with a wide smile on her face.

"How are things?" asked Brooklyn.

"Not so great since you disappeared, cous. So, what's the deal? How did you get away from Dr. K and Venera?" asked Marina.

"I didn't really get away. I asked for some time out, so to speak, and Venera gave me some. I probably should get back." he answered and the two girls looked at him like he was mad.

"Now you're out, you shouldn't go back, cous. You should come with us and then we can take those two maniacs out." Marina said.

"She's right, Brooklyn. Please come back with us." said Tari.

"You two don't understand. I still have the effects of my torture and I have to follow orders." said Brooklyn and Marina noticed his tone getting harder.

Not noticing the hardness of his voice, Tari continued "But if someone tortures you, the last thing you do is follow their orders, so now you're free, come back with us." she said.

"Listen to me, Tarinfia. You've been in my shoes before. Following all of Boris' orders though you didn't want to, so quit trying to order me around." answered Brooklyn harshly.

Tari gasped in shock and sadness. Marina growled and turned to Brooklyn.

"I don't know what game you're playing, Brooklyn, but take that back now." she said to him.

"No, Marina. You're younger than me and have no authority over me. I'll be back soon to challenge you and the others to a battle, so see ya then." he said and left, leaving both girls in shock.

"He's changed, Marina, and not for the better." said Tari as she tried to hold back tears at what Brooklyn had just said to them.

"Dr. K and Venera are going to pay for what they've done to him." Marina said with her fists clenched and shaking in anger. Tears poured down her cheeks and she shouted "No! Brooklyn!" and fell to her knees as more tears fell.


	11. An Awful Situation

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Pyro and Venera as they are my OCs. I have permission to use Tari from my friend, Smiffyizdabest. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 11: An Awful Situation

In her room at Tyson's dojo with Tala, Marina was having a difficult sleep. She was having dreams about her childhood and this particular dream was one of her stronger memories.

**:Dream:**

_It was a hot day in Japan and standing opposite each other with a beydish between them were two children. One was a young girl, about five years old, with long, blonde hair and dark green eyes. The other was a young boy, about seven years old, with spiky, orange hair and aqua marine eyes. They were both about to get their launchers out and battle._

"_I'm looking for some fun today, cous." said the orange haired boy._

"_Sure, Brookie. Let's go." answered the blonde haired girl._

_Both kids put their black blades into their launchers and got ready to begin._

"_3…2…1…let it rip!" they both shouted._

_Both blades were released and the match began._

"_Zeus, give me everything you have." said Brooklyn in a squeaky voice._

"_Zeroth, please prove you're enough to rival Zeus." said Marina._

_Her black blade hit Brooklyn's and pushed against it evenly._

"_No way, cous. That's so awesome." said Brooklyn excitedly._

"_Yeah, it's cool." Marina agreed._

_As their blades pushed against each other, trying to overpower the other, both kids watched with excitement on their faces. They were having the time of their lives._

"_Come out, Zeus." called Brooklyn._

_From the young boy's bit piece came out a black demon who roared._

"_Wow, cous. He's as great as ever and he's been with you for two years already." said Marina in delight as she looked up at the demon._

"_He doesn't freak you out anymore, cous." said Brooklyn with a playful smirk._

"_That was when I was three, Brookie. Zeus is a little scary, but now I'm used to him. Zeroth, please come out." said Marina._

_The bit in her blade glowed and a golden unicorn emerged._

"_That's cool, Marina." said Brooklyn as he stared up at the bit beast facing Zeus._

_After some hits and sparks between the blades, it ended with Brooklyn winning._

"_Another win to Brooklyn the Undefeated." said Brooklyn overconfidently as he caught his blade._

"_You must be the strongest blader ever, Brookie. I hope that never changes because you're so happy winning all the time." said Marina._

"_Who wouldn't be, cous? I'm going to remain on top and you, well, you must be second strongest ever." he replied smiling._

_She smiled back and gave her cousin a hug._

**:End Dream:**

Marina woke up in her bed with a small shock and looked around for a second before remembering she was at Tyson's dojo in the room she was sharing with Tala. She sat up slowly and quietly as not to wake him and thought about the dream she just had.

"_I haven't thought much about my childhood lately. Why would that dream hit now?_" she asked herself.

She looked over at Tala. He was still fast asleep and she didn't want to wake him to ask a silly question so she left him be and got out of the bed. She put her dressing gown on and went downstairs. Once she was downstairs, she headed outside to the back yard.

As she sat down by the pond she looked at the fish swimming under the surface and continued to think about her dream.

"That was years ago when I battled Brookie as children. It was the day I got Zeroth and Brookie wanted to test it against his Zeus." she said with a smile.

She looked down and a fish jumped surprising her a little then she noticed tears were forming in her eyes at the memories and realised that it was Brooklyn leaving them and being like he was that made the dream happen. She was only remembering the good times with her cousin.

"Hey, Marina. Are you okay?" asked a voice.

Marina turned and saw Tala, his red hair all a mess from sleeping and in a dressing gown over his bare chest and shorts.

"I'm okay, Tala. Just thinking about Brooklyn." she answered and she stood up to face Tala at his level.

"He's surprised us all by being like this. Tari isn't taking it well either. She's been quiet ever since you two saw him the other day according to Kai." he said.

"She must be heartbroken. Brookie treated her like nothing when I'm sure he still loves her." said Marina.

"Yeah, but you can't be feeling too great either. He is your cousin and the last member of your family you can trust." said Tala.

"Yeah, my parents were great until I was 13 then they started being…different and mean. My dad especially then at 14 I had a massive argument with him and he and mum abandoned me…" said Marina and as the tears poured down her cheeks, Tala regretted entering this conversation.

"Let's move off this subject and get back inside. Sure it's nice compared to freezing Russia, but we need our sleep before sunrise." he said.

Marina nodded and hugged Tala. He put his arms around her and she leant against his bare chest. He just stood there holding her and sighed.

"Come on." he said and released her then took her hand. She looked up at him properly and smirked. "What?" he asked.

"You're going to need to find a way to sleep without ruining your hair." she said and smiled.

Tala placed a hand through his long, slightly tangled, hair and chuckled.

"Good job the guys are all in bed asleep." he said.

Marina chuckled too then they headed back inside and into their room for a little more sleep before morning.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Tari refused to eat. It was worrying Kai a lot now and he decided to talk to her. He went up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Tar, come on. I know how you're feeling, but you have to eat something. He isn't worth wasting away over." he said.

There was no answer and Kai sighed. His sister could be so darn difficult…then he smirked as he remembered some people think the same about him.

"Come on, Tari. Get out of there or I'll just come in and get you out myself." he said a little more commandingly.

Still no answer, and Kai was getting irritated. He was talking to his sister through a wooden door, it wasn't even talking, she was ignoring him.

"That's it, Tar, I'm coming in." he said then the door opened. "About time."

"Only because you'd stand here all day like a shouting statue if I didn't." said Tari and Kai frowned.

"You have to eat, Tar. I don't want you giving up on life over a guy." said Kai.

"Giving up on life? You've never been heartbroken, Kai. What do you know?" she asked a little harshly.

"You're right. I haven't, but I don't like seeing you upset, Tar." he answered.

Tari muttered an apology and walked past him to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Kai watched her go then looked out the window.

"_You better sort yourself out, Brooklyn. I don't want to have to hurt you for hurting Tari._" he said to himself.

* * *

Over in a park, Tala had gone searching for Brooklyn. He had decided after seeing Marina upset that he couldn't stand it and wanted to try and get Brooklyn back, even if it meant die trying.

"_This isn't too clever, but I can't sit by anymore. Marina's upset and I'm going to solve everything. Now, Brooklyn, where are you?_" he asked inside his mind.

He looked around the park and he couldn't find the orange haired nature lover so he began to give up. He sat down on the fountain and cursed himself in Russian when he heard a voice.

"Tala? What are you doing here?"

Tala looked up to see Brooklyn and growled, making Brooklyn chuckle slightly.

"You've upset Marina, Brooklyn. I'm not standing by while she cries over you. I'm taking care of this and I'm not leaving here until you are back to normal." said Tala.

"Challenge accepted, Tala." said Brooklyn and placed his black blade into his launcher.

"I mean it, Brooklyn. I'm going to give you everything I have." said Tala as he placed his grey blade into his launcher.

"Just try it." said Brooklyn and he released his blade.

"I will." said Tala and released his blade.

"Attack, Zeus. Don't hold back!" shouted Brooklyn and his blade sped towards Tala's.

"Retreat and counter-attack, Wolborg!" commanded Tala and his grey blade moved away from the black blade then came round to hit its side and push against it.

"Showing off, Tala? Not like you at all. Zeus, attack." said Brooklyn.

The demon emerged from his bit piece and roared down at Tala, who faced it determined.

"Emerge, Wolborg!" he said and the white wolf appeared and growled towards the demon.

"You think your puny little animal can beat the mightiest demon around?" asked Brooklyn overconfidently.

"Novae Rog!" shouted Tala angrily.

The wolf charged towards Brooklyn's blade and froze it and was about to finish the attack when Brooklyn made his move.

"Zeus, take him out!" he said and a purple, black beam was fired towards Tala and hit him in the arm.

He groaned and put his other hand over the wound.

"You have changed, Brooklyn. You haven't attacked a blader like this since you battled Kai all those years ago." he said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Tala, but I am how I am and it can't be changed. Zeus, attack again." said Brooklyn.

Another purple and black beam was fired towards Tala and hit him in the leg. He groaned again and slipped to one knee.

"Wolborg, fight back." said Tala weakly as he tried to keep standing straight.

"This is such a waste of my time." said Brooklyn as he flicked his fringe out of his eyes.

Tala growled, but Wolborg backed off the more blood slid from his master's wounds.

"Wolborg." pleaded Tala, but his bit beast disappeared back into his blade.

"Now it's over. Attack again, Zeus." said Brooklyn.

Another beam was fired and hit Tala's chest knocking the wind out of him. It didn't leave much of a mark this time luckily, but did weaken him.

"And to finish you off: Zeus, King of Darkness!" shouted Brooklyn.

The black vortex appeared and approached Tala. When it got close enough, it sent him flying backwards. He landed hard and just about managed to look up to see Brooklyn catching his blade.

"Sorry to go a little far, Tala. Catch ya later." said Brooklyn and he left.

Tala clambered to his feet wincing. He had to make it back to Tyson's where the others could help him out, but his vision kept blurring over. He started on a slow walk and eventually did make it back. Kai noticed him and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What happened to you? Come on." he said and helped support Tala inside.

* * *

Later, after Wolborg had healed his master's wounds a bit, Tala told the others what had happened.

"I can't believe he did all this to you." said Marina as she dried her tears.

"Well, neither can I, but it isn't his fault and I think the old Brooklyn is still there, or he wouldn't have apologised." said Tala.

"I hope you're right, Tala." said Marina and the others in the room nodded in agreement.


	12. Yes or No?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Pyro and Venera as they are my OCs. I have permission to use Tari from my friend, Smiffyizdabest. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 12: Yes or No?

In Dr. K's base, she and Venera were discussing Brooklyn. They seemed to think his independence was coming back while following orders was lower down on his agenda.

"Mother, if you're so worried you're going to lose the nature blader, just give him more of the torture." said Venera heartlessly.

"No, Venera. We don't need to go that far. We'll just use 'rough persuasion'." said Dr. K.

"What do you mean?" asked Venera as she looked up at her mum.

"You'll see. I'll leave you to it, you're going to need all the time you can get if you even want to attempt getting your claws into Kai." said Dr. K and left the room with a smirk. Venera growled slightly.

"_I will get to him. There has to be a way to get through his hard exterior._" said Venera to herself as she thought about Kai.

* * *

Later, the door to the base opened and Brooklyn returned.

"You want to explain yourself?" asked Dr. K as she saw Brooklyn.

"What's to explain?" he asked and was about to walk past her when she stopped him.

"Being gone all day and some of the night for no reason. There are things called orders for a reason." she said harshly.

"I battle my old friends. I stay with you freaks. Can't I have a little alone time?" he asked, making her growl lightly.

"At least say something next time, nature boy." she said and Brooklyn growled this time and pushed her hand off of his shoulder.

"I'm going to train." he said and began to walk away.

Dr. K stared after him in surprise then shrugged her shoulders and went back to her work.

"_He's becoming unpredictable. I better keep an eye on him._" she said to herself.

* * *

Back in Venera's room, she was now lying on her bed thinking of Kai when she heard her door open.

"You ever heard of knocking?" she asked sitting up suddenly and was surprised to see Brooklyn. "What are you doing in here?" she asked angrily.

Brooklyn just gave her a smirk and walked over to her bed. She sat up at the edge and was looking very confused.

"What are you doing in my room, Brooklyn? Get out before I make you get out." she said.

Brooklyn pulled her to her feet and she frowned. No one makes her do something, whatever it may be.

"That's it. You're..." she started, but was interrupted by a kiss. Right on the lips. She raised her foot and kicked Brooklyn off.

He stumbled backwards and looked confused.

"_**Master, what on earth did you do that for? Tari will kill you if she finds out. Scratch that, Kai will kill you.**_" said Zeus in Brooklyn's mind.

Brooklyn looked very guilty and lowered his head. Venera was standing in front of him furious he had taken advantage.

"If you wanted to go through more pain, you've got it now. Ryath!" she shouted and released her blade.

The silver dragon rose from her bit and immediately sent silver flame in Brooklyn's direction.

"_**Master, don't just stand there!**_" said Zeus urgently, but Brooklyn didn't move.

"_Sorry, Zeus, but I deserve anything I get now._" said Brooklyn and even before the flames hit their mark, he let tears fall in guilt.

"Venera!" shouted Dr. K from somewhere else in the base.

Venera growled and called off her attack, leaving Brooklyn unharmed.

"Lucky you, Brooklyn, but remember this from now on: I'm not an easy girl." she said and ran out of the room to find her mother.

Brooklyn collapsed to his knees shaking. He felt horrible. He still loved Tari and he had just kissed Venera. He was guilty because of that, and he was kind of afraid of Marina's reaction, Tari's reaction and especially Kai's reaction if they found out.

* * *

Back in Tyson's dojo, Tyson was fighting with Ian over a video game. The others watched for some free entertainment, but it was annoying Kai who was trying to think of a plan.

"Give me it, Tyson. It's my turn!" shouted Ian in a whiny voice.

"It's my game. I choose, and I say it's still my turn!" Tyson shouted back.

The two immature young adults kept fighting over the game for the next half hour until Bryan intervened.

"Quit it, you two!" he shouted and grabbed Ian off of Tyson. To make things easier, Kai grabbed Tyson back.

"Let go of me, Bryan!" Ian whined, but being unable to break free of the older man's grip, he gave up.

"Come on, Kai. What's your problem?" asked Tyson as he also couldn't quite break free of Kai's grip.

"He's talking to me right now." said Kai and Tyson frowned, but gave up, so Kai released him and Bryan released Ian.

"Shrimp." muttered Tyson to Ian.

"Imbecile." muttered Ian back to Tyson.

Kai just sighed and turned away from them. He noticed Tari standing over by the wall nearest the door. She had been very quiet since what Brooklyn had said to her and Marina the other day.

"_There has to be something we can do._" he thought.

He then looked up slightly, since upstairs, in one of the bedrooms, was Tala still recovering from his battle with Brooklyn. Marina had been with Tala ever since, by his side.

* * *

Upstairs, in the room Tala was in, Marina was sitting on a chair next to the bed and was watching Tala sleep. He looked peaceful and she smiled.

"I'm sorry Brookie did this to you." she said quietly and gently placed her hand against his.

Tala's eyes started to flicker open and once they registered, he looked to his side to be met with the emerald eyes of his girlfriend.

"Can't seem to stop sleeping can I?" he asked with a smirk.

"You can't be blamed, but the only thing that'll get you up is training." said Marina with a smirk as well.

Tala sat up slightly and brushed his finger against Marina's cheek.

"We'll get Brooklyn back somehow, I promise." he said.

"I know we will and we'll take care of that scientist lady and her flirty daughter." said Marina making Tala chuckle.

"I'm happier with you than I've ever been." he said and Marina giggled slightly.

"And I'm happier with you, Tala. I can't wait to be Mrs. Valkov." she said with a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Really? Well, in that case..." started Tala and turned around, getting something out of the drawer next to the bed.

Marina watched him curiously, not thinking what he could possibly be getting.

"Found it." he said and turned back to face her. In his hand was a small, black box. Marina's eyes lit up slightly as she guessed what it could be.

Tala opened the box and inside was a shining ring with a small ruby stone in the centre. Marina smiled brightly as she eyed it.

"Marina Kingston, I've been waiting for this moment a long time. Will you marry me?" he asked with a blush evident on his cheeks too.

"Yes, Tala Valkov. I will." she answered excitedly.

Tala placed the ring on her finger and she gave him a big smile.

"I'm so relieved you said yes." he said as he watched her admire the ring in the light.

"How could I not, Tala?" and she gave him a hug then kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back.


	13. Russian Boys Know Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Pyro and Venera as they are my OCs. I have permission to use Tari from my friend, Smiffyizdabest. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 13: Russian Boys Know Everything

In Dr. K and Venera's base, Brooklyn was being very different. He was eating up inside over when he had kissed Venera and was so hoping that none of his friends would find out, especially not his cousin, his girlfriend or his girlfriend's brother. He could almost shiver inside imagining what Kai might do to him if he found out that his sister's new boyfriend has given her heartbreak like her ex, Tala, did.

"_I am a total idiot, Zeus. I have already betrayed them by what I said to Marina and Tari, plus when I injured Tala...but kissing Venera. How can they forgive me for that?_" he asked the bit beast in his blade.

"_**Listen to me, Brooklyn. It will be hard, but I have faith that Tari and Marina will forgive you. As for Kai, he will do in time, but you know how he is with Tari, so you'll just have to be patient.**_" Zeus answered and Brooklyn just nodded in agreement.

* * *

In another room of the base, Venera came in growling and Dr. K looked up at her.

"What's up, Venera? Can't figure out how to get Kai?" she asked, almost teasing her daughter.

"Don't start. I can get him and I know I can." Venera answered.

"You're deluding yourself. Is that what's getting you wound up though?" her mother asked.

"Partly. The other is that Kingston is getting back to his old self, probably from the stunt he pulled yesterday." she said.

Dr. K looked up interested. "What stunt?" she asked.

Venera growled and just sat down.

"Daughter, what did he do?" asked Dr. K.

"Nothing. God, Mother, keep out of my life." said Venera.

"Fine, be like that. You know how to deal with your own problems anyway. That's how I taught you when you were a child." said Dr. K and went back to her work.

Venera looked down and started to think back on her childhood.

**:Flashback:**

_There was a young girl with long black hair and she had dark blue eyes. She was pulling weights and lifting heavy equipment. She had just lifted a heavier weight and couldn't handle it so dropped it._

_"Oh, Venera, I thought you were getting better and you failed at the end." said a tall woman with black hair and dark grey eyes and she was holding a stopwatch._

_The young girl had collapsed to her knees and was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down her face and arms from all the training she had done that day._

_"Venera, you know this is all for your own benefit. Take half an hour and we'll get Ryath in shape." said Dr. K and she turned away back to her desk to update her data._

_"Mother, this is all to help me get stronger right?" asked Venera as she slowly got to her feet._

_"Yes, Venera. You'll be unbeatable so whatever you feel right now will be worth it, I promise." Dr. K said and smiled at her daughter._

_"I'll make you proud, Mum." said Venera and she slowly ran up to her mum and hugged her._

_"You'll always make me proud." she said and hugged her daughter back._

**:End Flashback:**

"_My training got me here. It was all worth it._" Venera declared to herself as she got back to her work.

* * *

Over in Tyson's dojo, over the last day, everyone had noticed the happiness in Tala, he had been smiling a fair bit and not losing his temper so easily. Kai already knew of course.

**:Flashback:**

_Tala and Marina came walking down the stairs in the morning. Tala had his arm around Marina and both of them were smiling. The ring on Marina's finger shined in the lights a bit, and just as they came through the corridor of the dojo to the kitchen, Kai came down. Just as he got nearer them, he spotted a sudden shine and looked towards Marina's side where her hand was and saw the ring. He smirked as he came up to them._

_"Morning Kai." said Tala a little politely, which surprised Kai at first, but he shrugged it off and as he walked past Tala, he said "By the way, congratulations."_

_Tala looked round as Kai walked on and guessed he had seen the ring so smiled._

**:End Flashback:**

Bryan, Spencer and Ian were discussing Tala's happiness. They wanted to figure it out now.

"I've not seen him happy like this before. It must be something big." said Bryan wisely.

"But what? It must involve Marina because she always makes Tala happy." said Spencer.

"Maybe she's pregnant?" burst out Ian excitedly.

"Shh, Shrimp. Are you stupid? In fact, don't answer that." said Bryan and Ian frowned at him.

"If she is pregnant, then it would explain Tala's happiness, but I don't think so somehow." said Spencer quietly.

Bryan was about to say something when Kai spoke up from his position leaning against the wall.

"You guys are all blind aren't you? Haven't you noticed?" he asked.

Bryan and Spencer shook their heads at Kai, but Ian said "You know something, Kai? Spill, spill!"

Kai rolled his eyes and decided to keep them in suspense by giving them hints.

"What do couples do after a few years usually?" he asked with a smirk.

Ian tried to work it out, slow shrimp, but Bryan growled and said "Don't keep us in suspense, Kai."

"Okay, what does a woman wear on her finger?" asked Kai, still smirking as Bryan kept growling, getting more ticked off.

"Wait..." said Ian who was being incredibly slow.

"For crying out loud, Ian. Women wear rings on their fingers." said Spencer and Ian looked up, feeling very silly.

"Wait, a ring. No way. Are Tala and Marina engaged?" asked Bryan.

"Oh, look, someone gets it at last." said Kai a little tauntingly.

"Engaged? That means they are going to get married." said Ian.

"No duh, Ian." said Bryan and Ian frowned again.

"That's great. Let's go give them our congratulations. Shall we tell the Bladebreakers too?" asked Spencer.

"Well, knowing Tyson, he wouldn't have noticed anything." said Kai as he thought about how dopey Tyson can be.

"They might blurt it out, and until we've sorted the dangers out, we should keep it secret. But what about Tari, Kai?" asked Bryan.

"Tar's so distracted about Brooklyn, she might not be too fussed right now, and that would give Marina the wrong idea and we don't want that, so maybe we should keep it quiet." said Kai.

The other three Russians nodded in agreement and during the rest of the day, they did, quietly, give Tala and Marina their congratulations. When Bryan saw Tala, he whispered to him "About time too." and both friends smiled.


	14. Brothers Fix Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Pyro and Venera as they are my OCs. I have permission to use Tari from my friend, Smiffyizdabest. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 14: Brothers Fix Problems

Over the next day, the guys, especially Ian, were having a hard time not spilling the good news. Tari had noticed how Ian was excited, but since he was always energetic, she shrugged it off. Kai of course wasn't giving anything away in any way.

There was one matter that Tala needed to discuss with Kai, though he wasn't sure how he'd bring it up in a conversation, it doesn't help that Kai doesn't talk much. He had already discussed the situation with Bryan then Spencer told him to maybe consider having TWO best men for his wedding. Bryan gave Spencer a funny look, but agreed, so now Tala had to ask Kai to see if he was even remotely interested.

He was saved the trouble of starting a conversation when Kai talked to him first.

"What is up with you lately, Tala? You should be happier than this since you're getting married soon." he asked his friend.

"I am happy, Kai. It's not anything like that, just thinking..." Tala started then his sentence trailed off into nothingness.

"If this is about Brooklyn coming back or not, don't let it worry you that much. He'll come back once sorted." said Kai.

Tala just stood there, unsure of how to ask Kai this. He wondered if he was being silly by backing out, so decided to just come out with it.

"Kai, we've been friends a long time right?" he asked.

Kai looked at him a little funny and said "Yeah. Where are you going with this, Tala?"

"Well, I've known Bryan a long time too and I was stuck between two choices for best man. Spencer suggested I have two. Bryan has accepted being one. I was wondering if you would be interested in being the other." he answered.

Kai looked surprised, but kept his composure as he thought about it.

"I'll admit I never expected you to ask me. I thought Bryan or no one, but...sure, I will share the position with Bryan." said Kai with a small smirk.

"Thanks, Kai. We may argue occasionally, but we are good friends." said Tala and he smirked back.

"No, thank you, Tala. I never thought I'd be considered to be your...or one of your best men." said Kai and both friends chuckled slightly.

"At least I know the rings will be safe now." Tala joked as he knew Bryan would probably lose them.

"Like you could trust Bryan with them. It'd be like trusting Ian with breakable objects." said Kai.

"Yeah, or trusting children to be around Ian." said Tala.

"Children? Don't tell me you're thinking about that when you're not even married yet." said Kai surprised.

"What? No, well, not really..." answered Tala slowly and Kai noticed something else was bothering the red head.

"What's up, Tala?" he asked.

"I'm part machine, Kai...what will my children think of me?" Tala asked, and Kai hadn't expected that question.

"Tala, either way, you'll be their father. They won't abandon you because of that, or think less of you. They'll just love you because you'll be their father and will love them and care for them." answered Kai and Tala nodded, though he wasn't sure if he believed Kai.

"Tala, listen to me. You'll be a great father, you're not the only one who has the possibility of your children going against you. Myself, Tari and the rest of your team have it too." he continued.

"You're saying we'll all be great parents. Any child of yours would be a happy child." said Tala with another smirk. Kai smirked back.

"Tar is going to have to wait a while anyway." he said and Tala raised an eyebrow until he figured out why.

"Protective older brother act again." he replied and Kai gave Tala a glare.

"Why am I having this conversation with you anyway?" Kai asked and Tala growled. Kai's glare hardened and both friends were back to square one: glaring then square two: arguing.

* * *

Tari was sitting in the back yard of Tyson's dojo when Marina came out and sat next to her.

"How are you doing, Tar?" she asked.

Tari didn't answer so Marina fiddled with her ring. Tari looked over and noticed it, she didn't seem too surprised, but lightly smiled to herself before returning to her usual look.

"Congratulations, Marina." she said.

"Huh? Oh, the engagement." said Marina as she caught up to what Tari had said. "Thank you, Tari."

"Marina, can I talk to you?" called Tala.

"Sure." said Marina and stood up. "See ya later, Tar." and she went over to Tala, who was still with Kai, yet the glaring/argument had stopped.

"Everything okay?" Tala asked.

"Yeah, I just want to cheer Tari up, but I'm not sure how to." said Marina.

"It could take Tari a while to forgive Brooklyn when he comes back." said Tala and Marina looked up at him.

"Tala's right. Brooklyn has upset Tari and it took her a long time to forgive Tala after he broke up with her." said Kai.

"I just hope Brooklyn gets back to normal soon." said Marina. Tala and Kai nodded.

* * *

Later on, Tari was training by herself and her blade was smashing through some wooden blocks. It came round to smash another, but bounced off because Tari had used so much energy on the others.

"_Let's try again, Spiked Tiger._" she said in her mind as she picked her blade up.

"_**Whenever you're ready, Tari, though shouldn't you rest?**_" asked the golden tiger.

Tari just released her blade, but as she was about to hit the block, a blue blade blocked her path and sent her blade flying back to her hand. Tari looked up as the blue blade returned to the hand of its owner.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" asked Tari in an annoyed tone.

Kai hn'd. "I just want to know what's going on with you, Tar." he answered.

"Nothing." she replied and placed her blade back in her launcher.

"That won't cut it, Tar. I want to know what's going on." he said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Tari frowned. She could really hate her brother's stubbornness in these situations.

"Well?" he asked.

"You always want us to butt out of your life, so why don't you butt out of ours?" she asked and Kai growled lightly.

"There's more than one way to get an answer." he said and placed his blade in his launcher.

"Okay, bring it on, Kai." Tari said, though very slightly unconfidently as she didn't think she could beat her brother.

"3...2...1...let it rip!" both Hiwataris shouted as they released their blades.

Kai's blade landed on the hard concrete ground perfectly. Tari's blade left a small crack in the floor as she had used more power in her launch.

"Attack, Dranzer!" shouted Kai and his blue blade charged towards Tari's purple blade and pushed against it.

"Hold up, Spiked Tiger!" commanded Tari and her blade pushed back against the blue blade.

"Just like the old days, right Tar?" asked Kai with a smirk and he was pleased that she smirked back.

The blades kept pushing against each other until Kai turned it up a notch.

"Blazing Gigs!" he shouted. Tari gasped as she hadn't seen that coming at this point of the battle.

"Spiked Twister!" she shouted, but the twister didn't rise in time and her blade was pounded by fire and the blue blade crashed into the purple blade, knocking it down so it stopped spinning.

"Good battle, Tar." said Kai as he caught his blade.

Tari picked up her blade and smirked in agreement.

"Feeling better?" he asked her.

"Much better, thanks Kai." said Tari. Kai smiled that he had succeeded in cheering his sister up.

Suddenly a tennis ball came flying in and nearly hit Tari, she stepped back in time as it flew past her, brushing her hair as it went.

"Oh wow...too close." said Ian as he came running in. He had been playing ball with Spencer it seemed.

"Are you trying to kill someone, Ian?" Tari asked the indigo haired teen in an annoyed tone.

Ian gulped and ran for his life.

"Get back here, shrimp!" shouted Tari as she ran after Ian while he screamed for someone to help him.

Kai picked up Ian's forgotten tennis ball and just smirked that things were back to normal-ish. He later returned the ball to Spencer while Ian gasped for air from being so tired running all over the neighbourhood, but Tari looked okay.

"I need to do more fitness stuff." gasped Ian and the others all laughed at him.


	15. Making Strategies

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Pyro and Venera as they are my OCs. I have permission to use Tari from my friend, Smiffyizdabest. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 15: Making Strategies

Over in Dr. K's base, she was convinced that neither Venera or Brooklyn, who should be following orders at this point, were paying any attention to her plans.

"_Those two. They are both supposed to be adults and they act like teenagers, do what they want when they want to._" she said to herself annoyed as she wrote up another plan on her desk.

The door opened and Venera came in.

"Mother, what are you working on?" she asked.

"A plan. Neither you or Brooklyn is any help. You have your brain fixed on Kai, while Brooklyn is nothing in the brains department." answered Dr. K.

"My brain isn't fixed on Kai." said Venera with a frown.

"Sure it isn't." said Dr. K sarcastically.

Venera just growled and read over her mother's shoulder.

"What? You're putting faith in him again? Choosing a nature loser over your own daughter. I'm stronger than him for starters." she said.

"No you're not. When you beat him, it was dirty play versus power, and everyone knows that gets you further." said Dr. K.

"I can use dirty play on the others then." said Venera simply.

"No, because they'll be expecting it now. Besides, Kai, Tala and the rest of them, minus Marina perhaps, have the brains to handle it." said Dr. K and Venera nodded in agreement.

"That's why Brooklyn and Marina are the two strongest bladers around: because they haven't got the brains to fight with strategy." said Venera and she smirked.

"Kai can beat Brooklyn, and Marina too probably." said Dr. K.

"Because he has strategy in his mind. Strategy and power combined. Hardly anyone else has that, he's a unique man." said Venera and she smiled, making Dr. K roll her eyes.

"You will never, ever change." muttered Dr. K as she went back to work.

"Just because I am going to get the best looking man ever and you've been alone since Dad left." said Venera.

"Your dad just didn't like my plans. Besides, yeah Kai is a handsome young man, but I know you can't get your claws in him." said Dr. K.

"Wait and see, Mother. Wait and see." said Venera and she left the room with an evil smile on her face.

* * *

In the basement, Brooklyn was supposed to be training, but he wasn't. He was just sitting against the wall looking at his bit piece and thinking.

"_The time is coming soon, Zeus. We are going to have to face Marina...Tari and the others. I don't want to hurt them, but I fear that if I don't, Dr. K will do far worse things to them. I'm helpless._" he said sadly.

"_**Brooklyn, don't be like this. I can feel your pain, but I know we can solve our dilemma by working together. You need more faith in your cousin and girlfriend, they can get through to us and help us. They can defeat that flirty brat, Venera, too.**_" said Zeus and Brooklyn chuckled at the 'flirty brat' part.

"_You're right, Zeus. Marina and Tar can do it. I have complete faith they can._" said Brooklyn and he looked up as the door opened.

"Are you ready to put an end to your worthless friends?" asked Dr. K.

Brooklyn didn't respond and Dr. K frowned.

"Kingston, did you hear me? It's time to finish your friends, your weak girlfriend and your pathetic, naive cousin." said Dr. K.

Brooklyn looked up with a growl and Dr. K smirked evilly.

"Better. I can just about tolerate my daughter being difficult, but I'm not taking disobedience from a pesky, nature blader such as yourself." she continued.

Even in Brooklyn's mind, Zeus was growling. He didn't like this woman and she was insulting his master and his master's closest friends.

"Now, follow me." she ordered and left the room. Brooklyn followed with a growl.

"_I will follow her orders for now. I will get to Marina and Tar and then maybe sort things out._" he said to himself. "_Maybe Dr. K is right...maybe they are totally worthless and I'm just being a fool._" he finished and gave a small evil smirk.

"_**Oh no...Brooklyn. Don't...**_" said Zeus. He feared that he had lost his master to the forces of evil and darkness.

* * *

Over in Tyson's dojo, Kai and Tala had been trying to make a plan, though it was mostly Kai working alone since Tala stayed with Marina...a lot.

_"I have to do everything._" said Kai to himself as he thought about yet another plan, that was lamer than the last. He frowned when he realised it wouldn't work.

"Kai, you are going to burn your brain out if you think of plans 24/7." said Tari as she came over to Kai.

Kai hn'd. "I wouldn't have to if I didn't have to do it alone. You know what Tala's like."

Tari looked over at Tala who was breaking Bryan and Ian up. Spencer was helping, but neither were getting anywhere until Marina got involved.

"Okay, what is this about this time?" she asked.

"Ian tripped me over on purpose." said Bryan.

"You tripped over me, I was just walking, is that a crime?" asked Ian innocently.

"Well, it isn't hard to trip over you. You're such a squirt." said Bryan.

"That's it!" shouted Ian and he jumped on Bryan.

"You two are like three year olds." explained Marina and she started to glow in Zeroth's power.

"Uh oh, we're in danger, Bry." said Ian quietly.

A zap of electricity struck Bryan and Ian. They both yelped and then quietened. Tala smirked at his fiancée's ways of sorting out the fighting duo. Kai was smirking too, but for another reason.

"Got a good joke for once in your life, Kai?" asked Tari with a playful smile that made Kai frown slightly.

"No, but I have a plan." said Kai.

Soon after, everyone had gathered to hear Kai's idea.

"Right, Kai, so what's the bright idea?" asked Tyson. Max nodded. Ray and Kenny just looked interested.

"This better be worth it is all I can say." muttered Bryan. Ian nodded. Tala smiled at what Bryan said. Spencer, Marina and Tari were interested like Ray and Kenny.

"We all know Dr. K and Venera will come after us and plan to use Brooklyn on us. I say Tari and Marina should be the ones to battle him because they have the closest connection to him and are most likely to break through and bring him back." explained Kai.

Some liked it, some didn't seem to like it. A couple were giving Kai looks as if they thought he was crazy.

"Kai, I haven't got the power to beat Brooklyn." said Tari.

"No offence to Tar, but even I can't beat him, and I'm the second strongest blader in the world, next to him." said Marina.

"I agree with Kai though, Marina. You and Tar have a connection with Brooklyn. He cares for you both more than anyone else in the world." said Tala.

"Tala's right, Stripes. You and Marina have the best chance of getting Brooklyn back." said Bryan.

Tari smiled at being called her nickname, and said "Okay, we'll try our best, guys."

"That's all we can ask for." said Kai. "You get your boyfriend back." he added with a smirk which made Tari faintly blush.

"And Marina, you get your cousin back. You can't become Mrs. Valkov without the person you care for most at the wedding." said Tala.

"I won't fail." said Marina and she kissed Tala.

"Save it for later." said Bryan and everyone chuckled or smiled.


	16. Battle of Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Pyro and Venera as they are my OCs. I have permission to use Tari from my friend, Smiffyizdabest. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 16: Battle of Emotions

The Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg Bladers were ready to mount their assault on Dr. K and Venera's plans, the end result they were hoping for, and working towards, was that they would bring Brooklyn back to normal.

"Marina, I can see you're nervous, but I have complete faith in you." said Tala after he had finished discussing the back-up plan with Kai: the back-up plan being he and Kai would fight Brooklyn.

"Thanks, Tala, but today is going to be a long day and very hard. Brooklyn is so powerful." said Marina.

"Yeah, he is, but he's not unbeatable. You and Tar can do it, so don't think the worst." replied Tala and lightly smiled. Marina smiled back and hugged him.

Over in the corner of the room, Tari was going through the same feelings, but slightly more so because she knew she didn't stand a chance against Brooklyn and that Zeus could destroy Spiked Tiger.

"_Spiked Tiger, this could be our last battle together...Zeus and Brooklyn are just far too strong for us._" she said in her mind and she could feel the golden tiger's presence there.

"_**Try to think of the positives, Tari. Yes, Zeus and Brooklyn are powerful, but you have to remember: so are we. We won't go down without a fight and we won't give in until you and your lover are together again.**_" answered the tiger with a low teasing growl at the last part.

"_You're right, Spiked Tiger. We will give it our best shot._" said Tari and the bit beast growled lowly in agreement. Though Tari wasn't sure of one thing: could she actually forgive Brooklyn for what he's done so far?

* * *

Over in Dr. K and Venera's base, they were discussing their plans and back-up plans.

"So, we're settled, Venera. If the nature blader manages to screw this up, you'll be the one to finish them all." said Dr. K.

"Yes, Mother. I'll not let any of them leave that battlefield with a usable blade. Also, once they're finished, I can get my hands on Kai right?" asked Venera.

"I know you can't do it, Venera. How many times must I say it? But if you really believe you can, then yes, that'll be your chance." said Dr. K.

"_Hiwatari, you may think you're tough and you may think no one can break through you, but keep your eyes open, because I'm coming for you._" Venera declared thoughtfully and she smirked slightly.

The door opened and Brooklyn walked in. He looked a mess, his fringe was covering his eyes so he looked almost in shadow, but his outfit could be plainly seen: Same as always, but with a few rips from his intense training. There was also a dark vibe coming from him that anyone could notice.

"Okay, Brooklyn. You ready to take your friends down?" asked Dr. K as she smiled at the changes in Brooklyn.

Brooklyn looked up and flicked his fringe out of his eyes, the change was very similar to when he battled Tyson back during BEGA, instead of the usual bluey colour, they had gone a greeny colour, not quite as dark as Marina's, but not as light as the Saint Shields' members.

"He seems ready to me, Mother." said Venera as she smirked towards Brooklyn, who sort of gave her an evil smirk back.

Dr. K nodded and they left the base for battle.

* * *

The bladers made it down to the beach for this battle. While the majority didn't care of the location, some were clearly not liking the idea of battling here. The sand would go everywhere, while Ian was moaning about something else.

"Why did we have to come here? Too hot, bad battle environment and to top it off, I have sand in my shoes already." he whined.

"Oh, Ian, shut up for once would ya?" asked Bryan as he rounded on the shrimp.

"No, because I don't like it." retorted Ian.

"Ian, no one cares what you like or don't like. You could always go home and not support your friends." said Tala.

Ian just shook his head, signalling he didn't mean that, and kept quiet as they waited for their opponents.

"Where are they?" Tari asked quietly.

"They'll be here. They wouldn't back out." answered Kai.

Marina swallowed nervously, she didn't like the suspense of waiting, yet wasn't looking forward to battling her cousin.

"Marina, calm down. You need to stay loose yet focused." said Tala.

Marina nodded and they just waited. Ian whined for a bit about the heat, but no one paid any attention to him.

"Lookie, lookie, they're all here waiting. That's nice of you guys." said a voice.

The guys turned and saw Venera. Dr. K was behind her.

"Where's Brooklyn?" Marina demanded to know.

"Hold your horses. You have no right to use that attitude on me, Blondie." said Venera.

Marina growled, she hated that name.

"Well, where is he then?" asked Tala.

"What is wrong with the manners in you guys? It's a Russian thing isn't it?" asked Venera sarcastically, though then remembered Marina isn't Russian.

They all frowned slightly, though Kai was looking past Venera thinking there may be a trap of sorts planned.

"What's up, Kai? Looking for traps are we? You can't trust me?" she asked, almost playing a hurt tone.

Kai wouldn't fall for that and said "Can't trust someone who's thicker than a plank of wood and has a heart of ice."

Venera growled and Tari smirked: thinking "_Nice one, Kai._"

"Well, forget it anyway. I'm used to guys playing hard to get. Don't worry, I won't give up easily." Venera said and winked at Kai.

He just hn'd and turned his gaze to where Dr. K was.

"Okay, let's stop the arguments and flirting. We're interrupting a family reunion." she said and then Brooklyn made his appearance.

He came out onto the beach with the lower part of his jacket and his hair blowing slightly in the breeze. He, again, had his fringe covering his eyes though, so all the others could see were the slight rips in his outfit.

"What's happened to him?" Ian asked.

"Oh, nothing, Ian. He's just been doing some intense training lately." said Dr. K.

Most of the guys looked surprised at that alone: Brooklyn training? But the fact he was a little messed up was unbelievable really.

"Brookie?" asked Marina in concern for her cousin.

She was about to step forward when Tala placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't, Marina. I don't like the looks of this. Something's wrong." he said.

Tari looked over and was worried about Brooklyn, though didn't say anything. It was clear, however, that Kai agreed with Tala.

"Okay, we have a challenge for you. Brooklyn will battle one or two of you at a time. If he wins, our plans go to the next level. If he loses, then we're finished." said Dr. K.

"There will only be one battle, and it'll be myself and Marina against Brooklyn." stated Tari suddenly.

Kai and Tala looked down, thinking "_Just great._" that Tari had to come out with a decision like that, though it was the plan.

"That's not for you to negotiate." said Dr. K.

"No." said Brooklyn suddenly and looked up at the doctor.

As he looked up, his fringe blew aside and everyone saw the green colour of his eyes.

"Oh my...what has happened to him?" asked Marina in shock and sadness.

"Kingston, explain yourself." demanded Dr. K.

"I will battle Tarinfia and Marina, and once I win, you win. One battle is all it'll take. No best of three and no rematch." said Brooklyn.

Tari growled at her full name being used, but waited to see what the decision would be.

"He's plotting something. Forget it, Kingston. We make the rules here." said Venera. "Or would you like the secret blown?" she added.

"Secret?" asked Marina and Tari together.

Dr. K looked curiously at Venera too.

"It can wait, a bit. Mother, let Brooklyn battle them. It'll be worth it when he smashes their blades and maybe finishes them." she said and smirked at Tari and Marina.

"Right, well, bladers, get into position." commanded Dr. K.

"Good luck, Marina." said Tala.

"You too, Tar." added Kai.

Tari and Marina nodded then stood opposite Brooklyn and all three readied their launchers.

"Okay, 3...2...1...let it rip!" shouted Venera and the three blades were released.

"Okay, Tar, we have to wait for the right moment." whispered Marina.

"Forget it, this is mine! Go Spiked Tiger!" shouted Tari. The golden tiger rose and Marina cursed in Russian while on the sidelines, Kai was disappointed in Tari for releasing her bit beast so early in the battle.

"What kind of brain were you born with? No wonder your grandfather preferred Kai." said Brooklyn harshly and Tari backed off, saddened slightly.

"Don't listen to him, Tar. He doesn't know what he's saying." called Ian.

"The shrimp is right. You need to get yourself back in gear, you hear?" she said to Brooklyn and her purple blade smashed against his black blade.

"Zeroth, go in for an attack!" shouted Marina and her black blade lit up with a golden glow and hit Brooklyn's blade side-on making it bounce a little, which made Brooklyn frown.

"Teamwork won't win this one for you. Zeus!" shouted Brooklyn and the demon rose from his bit piece and roared down at Marina's blade and Tari's Spiked Tiger.

A black/purple twister emerged which sent both of the girls' blades across the sand. The twister itself sent sand everywhere.

"Kingston, quit it!" shouted Venera, obviously concerned about the sand blowing through her hair.

Brooklyn ignored her and kept battling back, going for Tari's blade first since she was weaker than Marina.

"Brooklyn, stop this. You're not like this." said Tari as she tried to make her blade stop Brooklyn's from knocking it out.

Brooklyn blinked slightly, but carried on attacking.

"Brooklyn!" Marina shouted and got his attention. "Listen to me, you are a nice person and you are peaceful, but you're battling like a man-possessed with evil and darkness. Find yourself and come back."

"Stop trying to mess with my mind, Marina." said Brooklyn and Zeus sent a black/purple beam towards Marina. She raised her arms and blocked it, but she was left unbalanced.

"You'll have to do better than that to put me down." she stated. "Zeroth, Lightning Flash!" she yelled.

The golden unicorn fired a blast of electricity at Zeus making the demon roar in pain.

"Poison Needle Claw!" shouted Tari, and Spiked Tiger added her attack to Zeus' pain, which made Brooklyn growl. "I'm sorry, Brookie, but I love you and will do anything to bring you back." she added to him.

"Then you need to be filled in, Tarinfia. Because answer me this: if Brooklyn loved you, would he have kissed me?" said Venera.

Tari gasped, but she could tell Venera wasn't lying. She let a tear fall from her eyes. Marina looked angry and disappointed in her cousin for that. On the sidelines, Kai was growling furiously that Brooklyn had betrayed Tari like that, and the others were certainly surprised or frowning in anger.

"Brooklyn, how could you? How could you do that to Tari? How could you betray her?" asked Marina and she was upset too.

Brooklyn seemed to realise as Zeus probed into his inner psyche trying to bring him back and sighed, then said "I was under the control then, I didn't mean to kiss her."

"I can understand that, Brookie, but you'll need to prove yourself to get trust back from either Tari...or Kai." said Marina.

Brooklyn looked upset as he focused on Kai who was not only still growling, but had added a death glare to it. He knew he was in for it now.

"Right, finish it, Zeus!" he shouted.

Marina and Tari prepared for Brooklyn's move only to find his blade zigzagging towards the sea and fly up into the air before landing with a massive splash of force.

"What? He quit? That stupid fool!" complained Venera.

"Let's go, before we end up in a mess. You can sort them out another time. Follow me, Daughter." said Dr. K and she left.

Venera gave Kai one last glance and lightly smiled before following her mother.

"Brookie, are you okay?" asked Marina as she came over to him.

Brooklyn looked up, his eyes were back to aqua marine. "No, I've betrayed you all, especially Tari..." he said sadly.

"Well, I can't argue your point, but I forgive you, cous. It's great to have you back." she said with a light smile.

He just gave her a small smile and hugged her. She almost cried in happiness to have her cousin back.

"It is nice to have you back, Brooklyn. Not too long from now and it would have definitely been necessary." said Tala with a smirk.

Brooklyn looked slightly confused then Marina showed him her ring.

"That's a beauty. Congratulations, guys." he said and hugged Marina again.

The Blitzkrieg guys and Bladebreakers just smiled at the scene. Tari had headed off already. Brooklyn released Marina and looked up at Kai.

"I'm sorry..." he said.

"I don't want to hear it, Brooklyn. I'm glad you're back for Marina's sake, but from now on, you can stay away from Tari. I once told you to never upset her and you have, so just stay away." said Kai and he left to find Tari.

Brooklyn looked down sadly, but he knew he deserved that. In fact, he thought he deserved more.

"Come on, Brookie. Let's get back to Tyson's." said Marina.

They got to their feet and headed back. Most of the way, some of them chatted. Tala kept quiet so Marina could try to help Brooklyn, but he felt so bad at what he had done that he was very quiet. He didn't think Tari would ever forgive him...and that broke his heart...


	17. Feeling Left Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Pyro and Venera as they are my OCs. I have permission to use Tari from my friend, Smiffyizdabest. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 17: Feeling Left Out

The next day and Brooklyn was still feeling awful. Marina had been trying to make him feel better and Tala was helping for her sake.

"Brookie, you can't keep blaming yourself. You have done bad things, but they weren't your fault." said Marina.

"She's right you know. Those two went as far as to torture you to make you do all this. Hn, they might get on with Boris." said Tala with a low growl.

"I know you are both right, but the point still stands. I betrayed you all and even though you two, your team and the Bladebreakers forgive me...I'll be lucky if Kai or Tari ever forgive me." Brooklyn said sadly.

"Oh, cous, you know how stubborn those two are. Tari may be upset, but she'll be okay in time. As for Kai, he's so protective of her that even though he may never really like you again, he will trust you." said Marina.

"Kai and Tari will trust and like him again. I mean, look at what we've done in the past, Marina, and they are still friends with us." pointed out Tala as he thought back to certain memories of how he had hurt Tari and how, only three years after that, he had hurt Marina.

"Hm, you're right there, Tala." said Marina as she remembered what she had done to Kai in her first tournament and only three years after that she had used Black Zeroth against them.

"You are right again, but I still hold no hope for forgiveness." said Brooklyn, then he walked away.

"I wish I could do something, Tala." said Marina as she looked into the icy blue eyes of her fiancé.

"Yeah, I know you do. He's your cousin and you care for him. Things will work out in time." said Tala and he hugged Marina.

* * *

Later Brooklyn decided to train, hoping to get stuff off his mind, but he couldn't concentrate and his blade was going all over the place.

"Zeus." said Brooklyn in surprise. It was very rare for him to lose control. "_Come on, Brooklyn, you can do this. Get back in focus._" he told himself.

The black blade went spinning round and came flying back in his direction rapidly, so he ducked aside and the blade crashed through the door.

"That better not have hit anyone." he muttered and opened the door, which now had a medium-sized hole in the centre.

As he took a good look down the hallway, he saw his blade wedged into the wall and right next to it was Kai's head and, of course, on Kai's face was a growl.

"Oh no..." muttered Brooklyn quietly.

"What game are you playing, Kingston? Are you trying to kill someone?" said Kai angrily and pulled the black blade out of the wall then walked up to Brooklyn.

"Sorry, Kai, I didn't mean for that to happen. I lost control." explained Brooklyn.

Kai stopped in front of Brooklyn and looked eye-to-eye with the nature blader. Brooklyn didn't feel so comfortable with those violet eyes, full of anger, staring at him.

"You have to stop losing control then don't you? You don't want to hurt someone else do you?" asked Kai a little harshly.

"No, I don't..." said Brooklyn as guilt hit him again.

"Good, now sort yourself out." said Kai. He turned and walked away, after walking to the end of the hallway he threw the black blade back towards Brooklyn who shabbily caught it in distraction.

"_Zeus, we have to do something. Kai has a point, now let's get back to work._" said Brooklyn to his bit beast.

He walked back to the room he was in and re-released his blade. This time he managed to control it better, though his power wasn't at its best with his distraction.

* * *

Over in Dr. K and Venera's base, Venera was in a rotten mood.

"That good-for-nothing softie!" she shouted. "He let us down, just like I predicted. You should have let me take them from the start, then your plan would be set and I'd be able to get who I want."

"My plan would be set, yes, but you would never get your hands on Kai. Haven't you accepted that yet?" Dr. K asked.

Venera growled as she remembered that Kai had said _**"Can't trust someone who's thicker than a plank of wood and has a heart of ice."**_

"How dare he?" she growled to herself.

"Daughter, he wasn't lying. Okay you aren't thick, but you can't exactly say you have a warm, loving heart can you?" said Dr. K.

"Maybe not, but I'm not heartless either." said Venera, and she was still lying. She doesn't care for anyone, but herself.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Dr. K as she turned away from her desk.

"I want to beat them, show them they can't mess around with us. Mother, I am going to challenge Tari and Marina." said Venera.

"Tari is a weakling, but are you sure you can handle Marina?" asked Dr. K.

"I'm confident. All she amounts to is a little lightning. I've seen that hundreds of times. Like you said, for Tari, getting rid of her will teach both Kai and Brooklyn not to mess with me." said Venera with a smirk.

"You want to kill Tari off?" asked Dr. K with a surprised tone.

"Yes, Mother. I'll just give Marina a quick lesson, but for Tari, she won't see the light of day again." said Venera and she laughed evilly.

* * *

Back in Tyson's place, Brooklyn had finished training. His blade wasn't in its best condition now though, but he didn't tell anyone and just left it in his pocket to deal with later.

"How did it go, Brookie?" asked Marina.

"I started like an amateur, I almost did Kai some serious damage." he said and explained to Marina and Tala how his blade had nearly hit Kai and then how Kai gave him a small 'telling-off' for it.

"At least you're more in control now." said Marina as Brooklyn finished telling them how the rest of his training went, leaving out the part about how useless his blade was now.

"Yeah, if we get challenged by that Venera, we're going to need our strongest bladers at their peak." said Tala and gave Brooklyn a small smile.

Brooklyn smiled back, though he wasn't sure if he could see the point. He gave a quick glance over to where Tari was and she was looking away from him, then he noticed Kai who wasn't helping because he was glaring at him with a serious look in his eyes.

"You're right, Tala. We will need to be at our maximums." said Marina with a smile as she hadn't noticed Brooklyn's sudden change as he turned away from Kai's almost-piercing glare.

"Hey, guys, listen up: Bryan just told me there is a little event at the beach tomorrow, who's up for it?" squealed Ian as he came running in from another room.

"I'm up for it." said Tyson and he came running in from hearing the shrimp.

Ray and Max nodded at each other, why not?

"But it might be a trap." said Kenny worryingly.

"Ah, you worry too much, Chief. Who else wants to go?" asked Tyson.

"Oh, why not? We need a day to relax." said Spencer.

Marina turned to Tala, he shrugged, not really caring so she said "Okay, we'll go, sounds like fun."

Brooklyn just nodded, also uncaring since he wasn't bothered.

"So, sour-puss, are you coming along?" Tyson asked his captain.

Kai lightly frowned, but nodded, then everyone turned to Tari.

"Tar, you want to come?" asked Ian.

"Yeah, come on, Stripes. It'll be worth it." said Bryan when he entered.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll go along." said Tari.

"Awesome!" shouted Ian. "Beach gear here I come." he added and ran to the room he was sharing with Spencer. The others chuckled, though Kai and Tala were both thinking: is it a trap?

* * *

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**So the baddies are planning something for the good guys. Will Venera be able to carry out her plan to kill Tari? Is this trip to the beach a major trap? - Find out next time ^^**


	18. Risking Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Pyro and Venera as they are my OCs. I have permission to use Tari from my friend, Smiffyizdabest. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 18: Risking Life

The following morning the sun managed to peek in through the curtain awakening Tala from a deep sleep, he looked to his side to see Marina still sleeping. He liked seeing her asleep, she looked so peaceful, but today wasn't a 'sleep-in day' so to speak.

"Hey, Marina. Wake up." he said quietly.

Marina stirred slightly and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times until her fiancé's icy blue eyes and red hair became clear to see.

"Good morning." she said with a smile.

Tala smiled back. Ever since Brooklyn had come back, Marina was a lot happier and that made him happier as he hated seeing her upset. They continued to stare into each other's eyes for a bit then Tala leant forwards and kissed her. She kissed back and they deepened the kiss until both were getting close to out of breath.

"We have to get up sometime." said Marina after a few more minutes. Tala looked like he was going to start pouting and that just made Marina chuckle to herself.

After his small pout session Tala got off of the bed and into his normal orange, white and blue outfit. Marina also got out of the bed and into her normal blue t-shirt with purple jacket and her black trousers with a red stripe down each leg.

* * *

A few hours later everyone arrived to the beach, ready for the little event that Bryan had told Ian about and then Ian told everyone in excitement...but one downside: when they arrived, the sandy beach was just that: sand and nothing else.

Everyone stared in surprise and then the majority of the group looked in Ian's direction and shouted "Ian!"

"What have I done?" asked Ian as he glanced at all the angry eyes glaring at him.

"You are always the cause of trouble." said Tala as Spencer held Bryan back from killing the little guy.

Ian didn't register what Tala said as he was nervously watching Bryan who was slowly getting himself out of Spencer's grip.

"Shrimp!" shouted Bryan as he broke free.

"It isn't my fault, Bry." said Ian in defence.

"If you hadn't slept in..." started Bryan and he advanced on Ian to punch him when...

"Hey, handsome!" called a voice.

Everyone turned around wondering who the newcomer was, though something told Kai and Tala it was just a silly fangirl.

"Did you miss me?" the voice asked. As the guys faced the originator of the voice they saw it was Venera, and not far behind her was her mother: Dr. K.

"_I'd rather it be a fangirl than her._" said Kai to himself as he hated how Venera kept flirting with him, did she never take a hint?

"What are you doing here?" asked Tala in anger.

"You're nothing but a flirty brat." said Marina, also in anger as she couldn't stand Venera for hurting Brooklyn.

"No one asked your opinion, Kingston." said Venera smugly. Marina frowned at being called by her last name, and Brooklyn didn't like it either as he shared last name with Marina.

Kai was frowning at Venera because she had started giving him that 'flirting' look. Sure he could ignore it, but, for a reason he couldn't explain, he couldn't.

"What are you frowning about, Hiwatari?" asked Venera.

Kai was about to respond when Tyson spoke first.

"Kai, Kai, Kai. It's always about Kai. This is getting way too repetitive and old for me." he almost yelled.

Kai frowned a little more then Ian said "Tyson, do you even know what repetitive means?"

"Shut it, Shrimp!" said Tyson.

"I'm not much shorter than you." retorted Ian.

"Still shorter." said Tyson and the two dopes of the group had a glaring contest.

"Break it up, Ian or another month of training for you." warned Tala. Ian silenced and looked away from Tyson and Tyson smirked.

"You want more training?" Tari lightly asked Tyson and Tyson turned to Kai knowing that Kai would agree with his sister so he shook his head.

"This is getting incredibly boring, Venera. Make our challenge now!" ordered Dr. K as she sat down on a nearby rock with her arms folded.

"My mother is right. So which one of you losers wants to perish first?" asked Venera with an evil smirk.

After only a second of time, Venera continued "I challenge Tarinfia Hiwatari and Marina Kingston."

Tari frowned at her full name being used and looked ready to begin.

"No, myself and Kai will battle." said Tala.

Kai wasn't so happy of Tala speaking for him, but he nodded.

"No! I want to battle her. Myself and Marina can do it together." said Tari.

Tala sighed. With Tari's stubbornness he wasn't sure if he would win over any little argument with her even though he was stubborn himself.

"Tar's right. We can do it." said Marina confidently.

Tala nodded and decided to let the girls take this one.

"Good luck, Marina." he said and hugged her. He then kissed her. "For luck." he added and she smiled.

"Thanks, I'll need it." she said.

"I know you can do it, cous." said Brooklyn and he gave her a hug for luck.

"You can do it, Tari. She's strong, but so are you. Take her down, and don't forget to watch for tricks." advised Kai.

"Thanks, Kai." said Tari though there was still a sign of nervousness in her voice.

Kai gave her a small hug and said "You'll be fine."

The three girls all stood ready. Marina and Tari opposite Venera. They all readied their launchers.

"3...2...1...let it rip!" shouted Dr. K and the three blades were released.

"Tricking us into meeting here today was really foolish of you, Venera, because it'll be your end." said Marina as her black blade charged towards Venera's silver one.

"Hahaha, we never tricked you. It was fate for us to meet here and battle. It was meant to happen, now it's up to the three of us who wins and I say I'll win." said Venera as her silver blade defended against the black one.

"Zeroth, push back." commanded Marina and her blade pushed back evenly against the silver one.

"Spiked Tiger, let's help her out." said Tari and her purple blade joined the black blade in pushing the silver blade back.

"Gold Arrow!" shouted Venera angrily.

Her dragoness bit beast, Ryath, rose from her bit piece and roared, then opened her wings and, from one of her wings, shot a golden spike towards both the black blade and the purple blade.

"Move it, Zeroth." said Marina. The black blade dodged aside, but got clipped so wobbled for a moment.

"Poison Needle Claw!" shouted Tari in an attempt to attack so Marina's blade could recover.

"Gold Shield!" said Venera. Ryath's wings covered her like a shield and glowed, so it blocked Tari's attack.

"Oh no..." muttered Tari.

"Is that all you got? I expected more from someone of Hiwatari descent. Silver Flame!" shouted Venera.

The burst of silver fire headed for Tari directly, but she wasn't trying to avoid it or block.

"Tari!" shouted the others.

"Tari, move!" shouted Kai in concern.

Marina panicked as her blade couldn't get in the way in time from where it was. "Please Tari, move!" she begged.

Tari looked down and closed her eyes waiting for the flame to hit, but...

"I will not stand aside and do nothing!" shouted a voice and someone dived in front of Tari and took the attack.

Venera gasped in shock. As did the others as they watched. Marina shouted "No! Brooklyn!" then Tari opened her eyes.

She looked over to the side and saw Brooklyn lying there quite singed from taking the attack though it seemed Zeus had helped as the injuries could have been a lot worse.

"Brooklyn..." she said quietly, in disbelief and surprise.

She went over to him and knelt next to him. The others all watched, even Venera, so the battle was on hold.

"Why did you do that, Brooklyn? Now you're hurt." she said a little tearfully.

"Because I...love you...and life wouldn't...be worth it without you..." he answered weakly as he tried to focus on her dark, violet eyes.

"Thank you so much, Brooklyn. Please hold on, you'll be okay." she said as she tried to hold him up.

"Sissies or what?" said Venera in disgust. "Ryath!" and the silver dragoness was about to strike when the golden unicorn blocked it. "What?"

"Leave them be, Venera. You're facing me now. Lightning Flash!" shouted Marina.

The golden electricity blast hit Ryath and the dragoness roared in pain.

"That's it. Attack, Ryath!" said Venera. The dragoness clawed at the unicorn and he neighed in pain.

Tari turned around and saw Zeroth neighing. She smiled to Brooklyn and was about to kiss him when...

"You're in the middle of a battle. Get back to it. You can kiss later!" said Kai.

Tari rolled her eyes, but she knew Kai was right.

"I'll be right back, Brookie." she said.

"Hey Tar...give her a little something...from me." said Brooklyn with a smile. Tari smiled back and nodded.

Tala and Bryan got Brooklyn to his feet and away from the battlefield.

"Spiked Tiger, let's show her she can't mess with my boyfriend and she can't flirt with my brother. Poison Needle Claw!" shouted Tari.

The attack hit Ryath and made her growl.

"Now Zeroth, we'll show her why she shouldn't have messed with my cousin and flirted with my fiancé. Electric Vortex!" shouted Marina.

The lightning covered vortex made Ryath roar in pain.

"I don't like the looks of this." muttered Venera as the black and purple blades charged together for a final attack.

"And to show her what we mean: Electric Twister!" said both girls.

A tornado rose from the blades with lightning sparking all around it. The guys were shocked, but impressed.

"Oh, no." said Venera. There was a big flash and she screamed as she fell backwards in the sand, her silver blade lay upside down and partly buried next to her.

"Oh yeah, we rule!" said Marina and she highfived Tari who smiled.

Venera growled, something about sand in her hair and how long it would take to clean out, then she took off with one final thing to say: "It isn't over, you'll see me again." Then she left and Dr. K followed with a frown.

"Well done, Marina, you won. You beat her." said Tala as he ran over and lifted his fiancée into the air and then held her close to kiss her.

"Thanks for the congratulations, but I didn't beat her." said Marina and she turned to indicate Tari. "_We_ beat her." she added.

"Great work, cous." said Brooklyn as he limped over with Tari's help.

"Thanks, Brookie." said Marina.

"You and Tar did a good job. I'm glad she's gone. I've seen less flirty fangirls." said Kai in annoyance.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it a little, Kai." said Bryan teasingly.

Kai glared at the lilac haired blader and everyone laughed.

"This is different to last time when I returned back." pointed out Brooklyn.

Tari smiled and kissed Brooklyn. Tala then kissed Marina. When both kisses were broken off, Kai approached Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, you're all right. I can trust you again." he said.

"That's good to know, thanks." said Brooklyn with a smile and Kai gave him a light smile back.

Brooklyn held Tari in his arms and said "I love you, Tar."

"I love you too, Brookie" she replied and they kissed again.

"Kai, I think Marina has something to say to you." said Tala and he was trying to hide a smirk which Kai noticed.

"What?" he asked prepared since he knew if Tala was smiling about it, it can't be good.

"You owe my cousin a little apology for the pressure you've put on him." said Marina.

"You what? I'm not apologising to him." said Kai.

"Kai, don't get into an argument with her. You know what she can be like ticked off." said Tala and he stood aside as Marina started to glow in her power.

"Come on, Kai. All it takes is one little word and I won't spread a secret Tari told me." said Marina.

Kai glared at Tari who shrugged with a smirk, she knew what Marina meant and liked that it was being used against Kai now.

"Well?" asked Marina.

Kai sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry, Brooklyn." he said, a little slowly and reluctantly.

All the others laughed at seeing Kai apologise.

"Marina is one of the few who can handle the impossible Kai." said Bryan with a laugh at the end.

Kai glared at him again and the others all either laughed, smiled or smirked.


	19. Celebration Arrangements

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Pyro and Venera as they are my OCs. I have permission to use Tari from my friend, Smiffyizdabest. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 19: Celebration Arrangements

The next morning and the sunshine peeked into the room that Brooklyn was sharing with Tari. He hadn't had the most peaceful of nights, but it was getting better now he had been back a few days instead of under Dr. K's control.

"_I'm glad to be back. My cousin is barely a month away from marrying Tala and I am happy that she's happy. Also, I'm delighted to be back with the one I love._" he said to himself and looked to his side at the sleeping dual brunette.

He smiled down at her and gently brushed his fingers against her cheek which made her smile in her sleep. He smiled more and leant down to kiss her cheek. As he moved away afterwards she started to wake.

"Do you have something against sleeping in?" she asked teasingly.

Brooklyn just smiled again and Tari smiled back then she sat up.

"Did you have a better night?" she asked.

"Yes I did, thanks. I'm glad the nightmares are going away a bit now." said Brooklyn.

"That's good. I like having you back and having you happy." said Tari and she hugged him.

Brooklyn hugged her back and kissed her lips.

* * *

Later on, when Ian was having a small nap, Bryan decided to pull a stunt on him. He silently walked over to where the Shrimp was sleeping and gently tied his shoelaces together. He gasped quietly as Ian moved in his sleep.

"_Oh, stay asleep._" Bryan begged in his mind as he waited for Ian to settle again.

Fortunately, Ian did and Bryan sighed in relief then went back to tying the shoelaces. Once he was done, he lightly smirked and began to leave the room. As he walked past the door frame, he slammed his hand against it making a loud noise.

"What? How? When? Where? Why?" Ian babbled on about as he shot up from his nap.

"Over here, Shrimp." said Bryan who was now leaning against the door frame, just outside the room.

"You again. Can't you...?" started Ian, but as he jumped down to his feet and started to walk towards Bryan he stumbled and fell over due to the laces being tied.

"Caught you!" said Bryan in triumph and left laughing.

Ian pushed himself up into a suitable sitting position and looked at his laces tied.

"Bryan, no fair!" he shouted then growled to himself as he tried to untie his laces apart and do them properly.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Tala was talking with Bryan and Spencer about when the wedding should be.

"Tala, with all that's happened, perhaps the wedding could be sooner rather than later as a celebration since Brooklyn's back and everything is peaceful again." said Spencer.

"It's a good idea, but that almost makes it seem as if it centres on Brooklyn, and isn't this supposed to be Tala and Marina's special day?" asked Bryan.

"Bryan's right. I think it should be in a month's time at minimum. We have money and plenty of time and people to organise it." said Tala.

Bryan and Spencer nodded. Kai overheard and smiled to himself slightly. He agreed with that.

"Bryan!" shouted a voice and everyone turned to see Ian come in.

"You finally got free." said Bryan with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Tala as he and Spencer looked at Bryan in confusion.

"He tied my shoelaces together, Tala." whined Ian.

Spencer smirked and Tala started laughing. Kai overheard and smirked.

"You guys are never on my side." Ian whined more.

Marina and Tari were discussing other arrangements for the wedding.

"You are happy to be bridesmaid right, Tar?" asked Marina.

"Of course, Marina. You're a good friend and I'll help to make the best day of your life be perfect." said Tari.

Marina smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thanks, Tar." she said.

"You're welcome." replied Tari then Marina released her. "Who shall give you away? Without your parents being present?" she added curiously.

"I don't know." said Marina honestly.

Both girls thought for a moment when they heard a voice.

"I'll gladly give my cousin away."

"Brooklyn?" both girls asked in slight surprise.

"I trust you and love you, Marina. We're more like siblings than cousins. I would be honoured to do it." said Brooklyn.

"Thank you, Brookie." said Marina excitedly and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Tala's also arranged a date more or less. He said a month's time." said Brooklyn.

"Only a month? I can't wait." said Marina.

"I bet you can't." said Tala as he walked over with the others.

"We'll have to get used to knowing her as Mrs. Valkov." said Ian with a childish smile.

"Yeah, that's true. Though I'm happy for you guys." said Bryan. Spencer nodded in agreement and Kai smiled.

"Thanks guys. It's good to know you'll be there and you'll always stand by us." said Tala as he wrapped an arm around Marina's waist.

"Yeah we will always be around when you need us, my friends." said Bryan.

"Oh no, Bryan's gone soft." moaned Ian.

"Shrimp, do you want to be injured or fall over your own feet again?" asked Bryan with a glare at the indigo haired man.

"Like I have a choice." said Ian.

"What a brainbox, he understands at last that we'll hurt him even when he doesn't cause trouble." said Bryan a little sarcastically.

Everyone chuckled and Ian lightly frowned, though joined in the laughter anyway.

"So, it's clear, in a month's time, we'll have our Valkov pair." said Tari with a smirk.

"Yes, a month's time." said Tala happily and kissed Marina.

Ian wolf whistled immaturely and Bryan hit him on the head.

"And you wonder why I might be brain-damaged?" asked Ian as he rubbed his head.

"I wonder what cruel will had you born brain-damaged." said Bryan.

"Nice retort, Bry." said Spencer and everyone laughed.


	20. United Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Pyro and Venera as they are my OCs. I have permission to use Tari from my friend, Smiffyizdabest. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 20: United Love

A month of busy organising and restless planning and the day had finally come for Marina and Tala to be officially together. On the morning of the big day, Ian wouldn't get up and it was annoying Bryan.

"Shrimp, get out of there right now or I'm breaking that door down!" shouted Bryan as he pounded on the door a third time.

There was a small mumble from inside, but the door remained shut.

"That's it, Shrimp. I'm getting in there, you are not ruining this day for Tala and Marina by sleeping in." said Bryan and he forced the door open so the lock broke off.

He entered and when he saw Ian still lying there he rolled his eyes and walked over.

"Okay, Shrimp. This is your last chance: get up or I will get you up." he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Ian rolled over and looked up at Bryan through half-closed eyes.

"I'll get up." said Ian tiredly, but as he tried sitting up he just fell back onto his pillow.

"That's it, come here." said Bryan and pulled Ian out of bed. Ian whined, but he was up.

* * *

When everyone was more or less ready, they all headed to the location of the ceremony. Tala was waiting in a room to the side with Kai and Bryan trying to get rid of his nerves. He was in a black suit and ready for his big day. Bryan and Kai were also in suits, plus Kai also had his face paint triangles off for this day.

"Tala, it's not like you to get nervous." said Bryan as Tala fiddled with his suit to try and make it look absolutely perfect.

"This is a big day, Bryan. I refuse to screw it up." said Tala.

"Look at you, Tala. You're going to make it worse while trying to make it better." said Kai and he stopped Tala from continuing the fiddling of his suit.

"Thanks, Kai." said Tala and nervously smiled.

"This is your big day, pal. Just take a deep breath and go out there." said Kai. Bryan nodded and Tala smiled as he headed out to wait for his bride.

* * *

In a car on the way to the ceremony, Tari and Brooklyn were easing Marina's nerves. Tari was in a long, purple dress since she was the maid of honour and Brooklyn was in a white suit.

"You think Tala will be proud of me?" she asked nervously.

"He will be. You're beautiful, Marina." said Tari as she did one final check over of Marina's white dress.

"Thank you, Tari." said Marina and she smiled.

"She isn't joking, either. You look wonderful, cous." said Brooklyn. He was so happy for his little cousin and he smiled.

"Thank you so much, Brookie." said Marina and she gently hugged Brooklyn as to not crease her dress.

"This is your big day, Marina. Enjoy it and make the most of it." said Brooklyn as Marina released him from the hug.

"I will. This is the day I've been waiting for for a long time." said Marina with a smile.

* * *

When they arrived to the location, Marina's nerves were more obvious, but she wouldn't ever dare think about leaving or backing off. She would never do that to Tala: she loved him.

"Come on, Marina. You can do this." said Brooklyn.

She nodded and smiled. Tari went in first and took her position. She gave Kai a small smile and nod and turned to the entrance. Music started and Brooklyn came in with Marina at his side. They started to walk up the aisle and everyone present watched with smiles on their faces.

"_She looks more beautiful than I could ever imagine._" said Tala to himself as he stared at Marina walking up with a bouquet of red roses in her hands.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Brooklyn stood next to Tari as Marina took her place next to Tala and they both faced the vicar as the music stopped.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the union of Mr. Tala Valkov and Miss. Marina Kingston." started the man.

"_This is the day of my life...I mean, OUR lives._" said Tala to himself.

"_I will never forget this day. The day our two lives join for the rest of eternity._" said Marina to herself.

After a few vows and repeating of sentences, the vicar turned to Tala who in turn, faced Marina. At this moment, Kai stepped forward with the rings. Tala took one from the cushion and took hold of Marina's hand.

"With this ring, I promise to love, cherish and protect you for as long as we both shall live." he said as he placed the ring on her finger.

Marina smiled and she said the same thing as she placed a ring on Tala's finger.

"The rings have proven that the promises these two have made will hold true for all time." said the vicar. "Now, Mr. Tala Valkov, do you take Miss. Marina Kingston to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." said Tala proudly.

"And do you, Miss. Marina Kingston take Mr. Tala Valkov to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the vicar continued.

"I do." Marina answered with a smile.

"You are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." said the vicar.

Tala held Marina in his arms and kissed her. Everyone cheered or smiled for their friends.

"I'm so happy for you both." said Tari and she was crying in happiness.

"So am I." said Brooklyn who had a few tears of happiness as he looked at how happy his cousin was at this moment.

The bride and groom turned to face the audience and began to walk back down the aisle arm in arm and once they were outside, the party really began.

Everyone had fun and talked and enjoyed themselves. There were a few photos of the bride and groom and everyone was happy.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Valkov." said Brooklyn.

"Thank you, Brookie." said Marina and hugged her cousin.

Tari walked over to Tala.

"I'm glad you've found happiness since we broke up, Tala." she said.

"I'm not the only one. You have too." he replied.

Tari looked over at Brooklyn and smiled.

"Yeah." she said then gave Tala a hug.

* * *

A little later on and it was time for the speeches.

"Go ahead." whispered Bryan to Kai.

Kai stood up and everyone turned to listen to what he had to say.

"How will this work? He's Mr. Quiet." whispered Ian to Spencer, and Spencer lightly cuffed his head to keep him silent.

"I just wanted to say thank you all for coming to the union of this powerful couple. They've had hard times and good times, and they deserve this day to be perfect. So, thank you." said Kai and took his seat.

"A speech? That was no speech." whined Ian quietly until Spencer threatened to hurt him more.

Next, Bryan stood up and faced everyone.

"I've known Tala many long years and we've seen the worst things, though had so many good times. Once we thought happiness was an impossible dream, then we had our eyes opened. We've had bad times since, but they are mixed with good times which make the bad times stay in the past." he said.

Everyone watched with understanding.

"We've even had our funnier moments. Tala being pushed onto a dance floor by Kai was a major one." said Bryan then paused allowing for a little laughter. Tala smirked as he remembered he still needed to get Kai back for that, though it's been more or less six years.

"While for Marina, her ways of making Ian look stupid, or more stupid I should say, are worth it. For those of you who don't know what I mean, the Shrimp gets a 'shock'." continued Bryan and everyone laughed or smiled.

"I wish my best friend and his wife a happy future. Oh, and Tala, don't get too active on your wedding night." he finished with a small wink at the red head. Tala blushed and everyone else laughed, even Kai chuckled.

Bryan sat down, and next, Brooklyn stood up.

"I also want to say congratulations to my cousin and Tala. Myself and her have also had bad times, mainly concerning parents, but aside from that, we've had funny moments too. Like one time when we were children and Marina wanted to show off. She was playing with me and threw a ball for me to catch, but her aim was well-off...let's just say, poor old man." said Brooklyn and everyone chuckled while Marina herself giggled.

"And so, congratulations to my cousin: Marina Kingston...oh, I now of course mean: Marina Valkov. To the bride and groom." said Brooklyn lifting his glass and everyone else did too.

He sat down and with the speeches over, the rest of the party went easily. At the end, when it was well into night, Marina decided to finally throw the bouquet. When she did, in a bizarre twist, Kai and Tari caught it together, both had one hand holding on.

"Wow, the siblings caught it." said Ian.

Everyone chuckled at the funny looks on both Hiwataris' faces. The day couldn't have gone any better: Tala and Marina were now married and they kissed, sealing the ceremony...

* * *

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**This finishes Loyalties, but don't panic, there is more to come in Russian Future which will be up next week. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers ^^**


End file.
